The Legend of the Rosette Vampire
by Hisame-chan
Summary: Used to be "A Vampire's Diary" What if one day, you meet a creature who you thought did not exist and suddenly gives you the answer to where you came from? And gives you the never ending love you thought you didn't exist? How will you cope up? SasuSaku.
1. My First Glance Of Forever

Okay, ^___^

This is actually a Naruto - Twilight Crossover. Some of the lines and scenes are from Twilight. And others are inspired by Stephanie Meyer's Famous Novel.

I am sorry if my grammar is not that nice or is confusing you. i am practicing my writing skills.

PLEASE R&R !! Thank You.

And also, please add some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing.

**Lucifer'sHellion**

* * *

**My First Glance Of Forever**

_`Even time, can't obliterate these memories of the past. My life was ironically lifeless before I met them. Even though they gave my life twists and turns, they gave me the life that I needed, ironically taking it away, for me to be, one of them.`_

Love is unexpected. Honestly, it's not just 'unexpected' in my perspective. I have been alive for 200 years, But time did not change my opinion on this.

It comes when you least expect it.

It was not my fault if I have fallen inlove with him. It was his.

Of all the creatures that I could have chosen to fallen in love with.

I have chosen a vampire.

My name is Uchiha Sakura.

And this is our story.

* * *

"There is something weird about this place." I told myself.

I am fond of Mondays. Yes, I know it sounds bizarre but I really do. Therefore, I got up and went to my bathroom to get ready for my first day at a prestigious school. _`Great` _I mentally shrugged. It is supposed to be a school for the affluent and prominent people. So, what in the hell am I doing here?!

Moving to Konoha and studying in Konoha High was not even on my 'things to accomplish before I leave this planet' list. I, a mere orphan girl?! Pretty much close to impossible. So I was stunned to receive a call from this university informing me that I, Haruno Sakura is an official student of Konoha U. It did not register on my brain until a good 5 minutes have passed. I was too astounded at the idea. Me studying there?!

So, from the sun-drenched and not to mention HOT place called Suna, I moved here to Konoha. A very very very shady place. Too much trees around blocks the sunlight. And not to mention, they're pretty huge.

_`No I will not freak out when I see that school. I WON'T!!` _I thought while walking and eating my granola bar. I got used to eating granola bar for breakfast.

I sighed, looking at the over sized gates of the school and a pretty long walk from there to the campus' main entrance. _`I'll get thin after a few months` _I thought which is fine on my opinion. Extra weight bothers me very much. I walked, looking at the cars passing by. Ferrari s, Chevrolet s, BMW s that tell me I do not belong here.

I already know that.

When I reached the principal's office, the sole beauty of the principal amazed me. The reports revealed that she just turned 50 years old. However, when I saw her, she was nowhere near at that age, she just looked 6 years older than I did. I am just 17, and she looks 23. It may be ridiculous, but she looks like she is just at her 20's. I would have killed every man who just let this beauty pass, next to my mother whom I just saw in a photograph, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and because of this, additional one point to the school's weirdness.

"Good Morning Mrs." I tried to sound fervent, and I thought I succeeded.

"Miss." She corrected. I whispered a sorry.

"No that's fine," she heard my admission of guilt. "I get that a lot." She smiled a very beautiful smile that made me wonder more why she's single." Here is you time table. Have a good time here Miss Haruno."

"Thank You." I bowed. "Have a good day." and then I walked away.

I stared at my schedule acting as if I do not realize that everyone is staring at me. I can tell they are even though I could not see them much behind my bangs. Maybe baffled why a poor girl like me would walk on their grounds.

_`Gym, how fortunate.` _ I thought. I have always loved gym. It gives me the adrenaline rush I need to overcome the nervousness I am feeling now.

We were playing basketball when two persons from our class approached me.

"Hi, I'm Temari! Sakura Right?" a blonde-haired person asked.

"Yes, that's right." I tried to smile.

"And this is Aburame Shino." Temari said pointing at a person behind her, who is staring at me.

The guy smiled and nodded at me, I nodded back.

"You're from Suna right? Aren't people there supposed to be, you know, tanned and dark haired?" Temari asked.

"I wasn't born there, I just lived on an orphanage there, and I don't go out much." I clarified.

"Oh." She said.

"Tema~chan! Watch out!" someone I don't know called.

Temari was about to turn around when I blocked myself and hitting the ball faultlessly to the other side of the court.

"Thanks" Temari said.

"Nice save." Shino said.

"Um, thanks." Was all I was able to say.

"So, see you at lunch Sakura?" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah sure." I responded with a smile.

Time passed gradually after gym. Maybe because Computer Literacy is one of my best areas of interest and what were doing now is something I have already done before. Web Designing, _`Oh Joy` _I thought sarcastically. My fingers danced on the keyboard doing the encoding. My seatmate, a guy who's named Inuzuka Kiba, stared at me like I'm doing something he haven't seen before.

He passed a note to me secretly..

`What's your IM?` I read the note.

I shrugged at the sight, and decided to give my school email address to him, since were classmates, I can get some advantages of some sort.

_InuzukaKiba: how do you do that?_

_HarunoSakura: Do what?_

_InuzukaKiba: That typing so fast without looking. It's odd._

_HarunoSakura: Years of practice._

_InuzukaKiba: and that, that, web designing Sir Asuma's Teaching. It is so intricate! How are you doing it like your just typing your name?_

_HarunoSakura: I've already done this before, it's pretty easy for me to recall now._

_InuzukaKiba: Oh._

Then we ended our short IM session. I emailed my work to the professor 40 minutes before the end of our time. We have 1hr and 20mins for C.L. and he stared me in a disbelieving look.

"Miss Haruno." Professor Asuma called out. Everybody looked at me, some eyes inquisitive and some are condemning.

I stood up, guessing what I did wrong or what I did for him to summon me.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Uhm, my web design?" I answered his question with a question, very good Sakura, strike one on your 1st day.

Surprisingly, he smiled. "I know Miss Haruno, but isn't this kind of, complex of what I taught earlier?" he shot a glance at the board.

I too, looked at the white board and I saw basic Web designing codes, then I smiled back at him, "My apologies sir." I said.

"No, no. I don't want you to apologize. I'm very impressed with you Sakura. Take your seat."

"Thank you sir." I was, by some means relieved that I did not acquire a strike one at my first day. That is a good sign I guess.

I sat down waiting for the bell to ring.

Lunch is a horrible time if you are a new student.

You seat all by yourself, especially if you are like me, an antisocial person, plus, people around you are socialites and are rich kids and I do not belong in the upper class.

The idea was fine for me because I already accepted that fact earlier with the cars, I just rolled my eyes.

"Sa~ku~ra!!" I recognize that voice. It was Temari's, she singing my name aloud while waving at me.

"Hi Temari." I greeted her.

"Can we sit?" she asked.

"Oh God, of course sit down."

"Hey." People with Temari greeted me. "You're Sakura right?"

"Yes."

"I'm TenTen."

"Shino."

"Karin."

"Shikamaru."

"Chouji."

"Lee."

"Kiba."

"Hello" I flashed a smile, in which upon seeing it, Lee and Shino abruptly blushed. Is Karin . . . _glaring?_

We talked for a while but I suddenly stopped when I saw a few people who caught my attention.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Temari.

"Who?" she looked at the direction the direction I was looking at. "oh, them." She breathed. "They are the richest people and not to mention the most beautiful people here."

"I can see that." I shrugged at her choice of words. "Who's that?" I looked at a blonde-haired person, who has long beautiful hair and baby blue eyes, porcelain white skin and pink lips.

"That's Ino Yamanaka; she's the Queen of the campus when it comes to looks."

I nodded, not arguing about what people say because she really suits the title. "How bout her?" I pointed a dark purple haired girl with weird eyes that seemed to have no Pupils.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of the Hyuuga Corp's President. And that guy? Who has the same weird eyes? Is Hyuuga Neji, her cousin."

I nodded again, the girl Hinata looked at me with a sweet smile that even I blushed when I saw. She was of pure splendor. I suddenly shook off the idea of trying to befriend her. _`In your dreams Sakura.` _I thought to myself.

"How about that . . . err . . . _guy_?"

"Oh that, He's Hidan. He's a big guy huh? He's 6'8. I know, Wow." She looked at him.

"How bout that blond guy who keeps on shouting 'ramen'?"

"He's Uzumaki Naruto." Temari giggled. "He's a hilarious guy, I can tell. She get's hit by Ino at the back of his head most of the time."

I nodded again. I was about to turn around when I saw the person of perfection in my vision.

"Who is _that_?" I asked in shock, emphasizing the last word, unable to recover from his magnificence.

"Oh, _him._" I caught the dreamy voice in Temari's. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, If you like him, don't hope much, he doesn't date. I guess no one's good looking enough for him here."

"You're probably right." I nodded and turned. _`This school is filled with people of exquisite beauty.` _I thought.

"Is this school some kind of an angel's domicile? I asked. "It's like everywhere I turned, there are angelic faces everywhere."

"I know how you feel abou---" she paused.

"Huh?"

"Oh. My. God, Sakura, Sasuke is staring at you." Temari said.

I turned to look at him. He smiled at me.

And I smiled back, without knowing that, that smile, will turn my life a full 360 degrees.


	2. II The Apologetic Smile of a God

**Thank You Sooooooooo Much for the wonderful reviews. I didn't expect to get that much at my 1st chapter. ^______^ I expected 2 or 3. ahaha. I'm pleased that you liked it.  
**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm in Senior HighSchool at the moment. And Sadly as a usual Senior, I'm very busy right now.**

**To the person who inspires my everyday life, I love you. :)  
**

**Kisses and Hugs for everyone!!**

**Lucifer'sHellion.  
**

* * *

_`These Violent delights have violent ends, which in their triumph die. Like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume`_

His smile is something I would have disregarded. But unfortunately, it was too, exquisite, or beautiful if these were enough to describe it, to be ignored by me. It was, as if the most beautiful horizon a mere mortal like I was, could daze upon.

It did not even pass my head, to think or _dream_ that he would approach and introduce himself to me.

The horrible 1st lunch wasn't as horrible as I thought. It was not that bad. I have a group of friends now. I think.

In addition to the extent, that I met, well not personally, the most gorgeous people I have ever laid my eyes on made it better. I guess.

English. A subject that is too easy for me, it's just about words. _`English pweh. ` _I thought. I was not paying much attention to Sir Aburame, which I concluded was Shino's father, because, I have Romeo and Juliet learned by heart. _`Romeo and Juliet.` _I thought, and I remembered a line which I loved.

If I were alive at the era when Shakespeare was alive, I would have given him an eulogy for writing this story of the Montagues and Capulets. I adore Romeo and Juliet.

"Miss Haruno." He called out, "What is the name of Juliet's clan?" he gave me the easiest question.

"Capulet sir." I responded. He nodded and I sat down.

Time passed quickly. I was on my way home when a BMW stopped a few meters ahead of me. The window slid down and I saw Temari.

"Want a ride?" she smiled.

"It'll bother you. No thank you." I politely answered.

"No, not at all. Come on, Sakura." She gestured the driver to open the car door for me. I was not able to defy her offer now.

I sighed. "Alright then."

We talked about me, which was an area of apathy in my vision.

"So you're an orphan?" she asked with a smile.

"I suppose so." I said.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"At a condominium near the town mall." I answered.

The driver automatically nodded when Temari looked at him, and quickened the car's pace.

I opened the door, not waiting for the driver to open it for me and closed it behind me. "Thank you Temari." I said when I turned.

"No problem." Temari said.

I was alone again. I sat down on my queen-sized bed filled with crimson red and ivory white bed sheets. The condominium was an additional on my scholarship, maybe because I passed the exams at a 100% passing rate.

I sighed, remembering my friends at the orphanage made me sad.

I shook of their memory and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

I ate my dinner, and decided to take another bath. I got used to taking a bath twice even though it was unusually freezing tonight.

I went to my porch, looking at the view from my condominium unit, I only see trees and rooftops. So I decided to go stargazing, I realized it was a full moon tonight, mesmerized by its luminous beauty, I stared at it with awestruck. I was not able to see the stars much at Suna, sandstorms are a daily basis there, blocking our sight and preventing us to go out at night. I was smiling at the sight, my white sleeping dress dancing with the cool breeze that relaxed me. I felt that someone was staring at me.

I shrugged off the idea because I was the only one in my average sized condominium unit.

A few hours have passed, and my eyes were about to give up on my drowsiness. However, I was enjoying the breeze too much, deciding to fight it for a while, closing my eyes, feeling nature touch my skin.

_`Stubborn` _I heard someone say, I opened my eyes, to look around. _`Maybe I'm too lethargic and it made me hallucinate.` _I thought to myself.

_`Hn` _there it went again, that soft, velvet voice, I thought I saw someone flying on front of my veranda, even though its dark, I saw red crimson eyes on a man, spiky hair and his silhouette flashed in front of me. his eyes narrowed as if he noticed that I saw him, and then he disappeared in thin air. Then I dozed off.

When I opened my eyes, I was on my bed. _It's just a dream, _was my first thought when I woke up. I got up and got ready for my second day of school. I mentally sighed.

_`I should get used to this.` _ I thought. I was walking to school, seeing cars of different sizes, and brands pass by me, making my hair sway vigorously. I went to my first class, which was Trigonometry.

"Hello." I told the professor. She smiled at me and told me to sit by the 4th chair to the right at the third row. I nodded and thanked her. Then I walked to my chair.

A few minutes passed. And there he stood, at the front, smiling at the professor. It rather disgusted me, to see our professor blush a bit at the sight. After a few exchanges of words, he suddenly frowned, and then walked to my direction, while staring at me as if I was of something to devour. He then sat down beside me without uttering a word of greeting or something, which made me frown in return.

Trigonometry isn't bothersome at all, but with this 'Pagan God of pure perfection' sitting down beside me, made it the worst subject of my entire senior life. He was staring at the clock at the top of the white board waiting for the time of dismissal.

As soon as the bell rang, he was as fast as lightning to walk as far away from me as possible. _`What's wrong with him?` _I suddenly thought.

Months passed, and nothing happened that caught my interest anymore. Sasuke, as I remember his name, avoided me as much as possible, like I have some kind of malady he should keep away from.

School ended faster than I have anticipated. I went home alone. I lied down on my bed, closing my eyes for a while. I stressed myself thinking of _him _avoiding me and too much schoolwork stacked in my email. Therefore, I decided to loosen up a bit.

I looked at my allowance from the scholarship program. _`This scholarship is so odd, 2,500 dollars a week to spend, a fully furnished condominium, what more?_ I thought. They are too munificent for me.

I'm used to have little money to spend before, so at my first month, I already have saved 7,000 dollars, I already sent 1,500 dollars more for the orphanage. I only spent much on food and a few commodities. I was shocked, and somewhat proud that even though I had a lot of money, I was not bribed to spend much. _`Thank You Sister Therese for teaching me to save_` I thought. I wrote a letter to the orphanage telling them how I was here at Konoha, and telling them that I would send some money if I have excess on my daily allowance.

I dug through my closet, which made me realize that I do not have enough clothes to wear if I were going to study on _that _school, because somehow, I have to dress to impress there more, so that I won't look like a poor girl who doesn't know what clothes are. I will need the right clothes to make me look decent enough to go there.

So I decided to go shopping with the 5,000 dollars. I kept the 2,000 more as savings for future use. So I went to the town mall, I went to a clothes shop and picked out a few pants and dresses that were expensive. A hundred dollar skirt, 200-dollar shoes and more, I spent 1,600 dollars on the first store. It felt nice to spend all you want, but I thought, _`I know how to stitch, I'm not doing anything this weekend because I finished doing too much homework than necessary trying to figure out why that Sasuke is avoiding me, why not make my own designer clothes?`. _It was a good idea. So I went to a cloth store to buy some pretty expensive and pretty colored cloths. Then went to a lingerie store to by what I need there, and spent 500 more on 2 pairs of shoes. I still had 1,100 dollars more. So I decided to buy some cosmetics and then eat. I rode a taxi carrying lots of parcels and paper bags with me to my condo unit. I dispatched the parcels and arranged my closet with my new clothes. I drew some dress designs for my cloths to do for the weekend, until I got bored.

I looked at the clock and it read, 8:00pm. Its still too early for me to sleep. I blamed school for ending early every Friday. I thought of something to do, I decided to go to the park.

I wore my new White trench coat, a pair of black boot cut pants, my new black 2 inch heeled boots, and a white bonnet. I let my bangs fall on the front and my hair just brushed. I placed a little lipstick that I bought, and some powder and I am all set.

_`Always look your best even though your just going at the park or someone's place Sakura, You don't know, you might meet someone new and it's not bad to have a good impression.` _I remembered Rica's advice that I'd put to heart for this is the first ever advice she gave me, for we were once enemies at the orphanage.

I walked at the chilly November evening; I looked at the trees which are starting to change color for winter is fast approaching. I was somehow ignorant at the sight white air that leaves my mouth when I exhale. I found it cute. I smiled like a child.

I reached the park and sat down at the swing. I was swinging while smiling, missing the old times when I was younger. I looked at the sky, seeing the stars shine with my eyes.

"Hello." Someone called. His voice was smooth like velvet, soft and soothing, like the voice of a god.

I stopped the swing's movement, and turned around. I suddenly lost my smile when I saw him standing a few feet behind me.

"Sorry." He saw me scowl. But he still retained that beautiful smile that was appealing to me.

"Hi." I greeted him in a gloomy voice.

His smile widened. "Hi Sakura, Haruno Sakura is it?"

"Yes." I answered unenthusiastic.

"My name is Sas—"

"Uchiha Sasuke I know." I answered, and he smiled again.

"I'm very sorry for the bad acts I have portrayed these past few months." He started. "I know it was very unfriendly of me."

"That's okay," I breathed. "It's not that I am worthy of your attention."

"Not worthy?" his velvet voice laughed with the trees dancing in the cool breeze. "Sakura, If you weren't worthy of it, I wouldn't be talking to you at the moment."

I winced. "Why are you talking to me now? If you wanted to be friends, you should've told me so, I don't eat human."

He laughed again. "As if." And he half smiled. "I just came to warn you."

"About what?"

"About me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I know you don't date. And I'm not interested after all."

He laughed for a few more seconds. "Not that Sakura, don't be so naïve."

"Then what?"

"If your smart, you should stay away from me."

"I thought you were the one doing that affair."

He chuckled again. "What are you so mad at?"

"You should've just told me that you don't like me. Not like that, that you are avoiding me like im some kind of malady. It bothers me you know."

"It bothers you? A malady? You're a malady? Are you pulling my leg?" He breathed. "You are far more dangerous than a malady yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be mad in the first place?" I was getting more and more irritated ignoring what he said that I am far worse than a malady. Tch, how ironic our brains work.

"True. I'm sorry alright?" he sounded sincere.

I did not utter a word.

"Aw come on Sakura, I hate it when people are irate at me."

"Oh is that so? Because you were so used to people worshiping your beauty? I know right." I said in a sarcastic tone, although it was true that he is exceptionally gorgeous for me.

"Oh is that why your mad at me?" he chuckled. "I am very sorry if I am of perfection, as you say, which I doubt. If I were perfect, you wouldn't be mad at me. I am not of what you think. I am perfectly normal. Can't you just simply nod and accept my request?" I traced a little humor in his voice, which I just shook away.

"What request?"

He sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Well," I gave up on irritating him, "For the argument's sake, let's just say I'm not smart."

He stared at me, I think I forgot how to breathe for 10seconds.

"Well, could you just forgive me? Please?"

"Okay fine, apology accepted."

"Great," I saw him smile.

I sat down at the swing again and the wind blew, then I heard him sniff and exhale as if he smelled something so delicious, then I felt him walk away.

"Wait." I said.

"Yes?" he said as he turned. His distance was good 10 feet away from me. I was a little bit shocked he was able to hear me at that distance.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you avoiding me?"

He smiled again. "Because you smell,"

"Excuse me?!"

He chuckled. "..Extremely too good for me." he continued and then he walked away, his silhouette somewhat familiar to me disappeared with the lights of the shops nearby.

_`Too good?` _I thought. "He's weird." I said to myself.


	3. III Hell's Frozen Samaritan

**I got spare time this week! I could edit my pre-made chapters the whole week. No Quizzes, no Exams, just a few recitations but other than that. I AM F-R-E-E!!**

**Could I hate C.A.T. _for the rest of my existence?_**

**YES? OKAY!**

**Rejoice with me people. XD**

**BTW, I have 130+ viewers but, a few reviewers :(**

**Your makin' me sad people, R&R !!**

**It's my birthday on the 27th. Reviews from you guys is a wonderful gift!**

**Pretty please with whipped cream, cherries, Vanilla Ice Cream, Cinnamon crumbs, Chocolate Syrup, sprinkles and oreo chunks on top? And A Starbucks Frappuccino ?**

**Yum. _**

**Lucifer'sHellion  
**

* * *

_`He is my savior from hell`_

It was a weird warning for me. He said I smell too good for him. It just added more questions in my head.

His smile, I miss his smile every second that I was not able to gaze.

And his cold arms around me that I first felt when my life was in jeopardy.

* * *

**III - Hell's Frozen Samaritan.  
**

I was dazed when I was walking to the condominium. He puzzled me by what he said.

_`Because you smell extremely too good for me. ` _I recalled.

I tried to smell myself. I smelled perfectly normal. I do not even wear a perfume that smelled too strong.

"Hi there lady," A menacing voice called. "Are you alone?"

"Maybe she is, man, look at her she's so beautiful," A drunken person said. "And she looks delicious to me." I saw him lick his lips and he loosened his pants.

I was still dazed and confused until two men got a hold of me

"What are you doing?! Don't touch me!!" I am shouting for help, struggling to fight their brute strength that held my wrists painfully, dragging me inside a dark building.

"Hahaha, no matter how strong you scream missy, nobody will hear you here." Another said with an ominous voice.

It was not long that I realized we were in an abandoned warehouse by the town mall.

It used to be a stock area for the mall. I was so terrified and devastated by what was happening to me.

Then, they let me go, letting me lie down on the floor. Someone pinned me, and kissed me hard. It hurt my lips because he was biting my lips like a ravenous dog.

I was already crying when I realized that they were unbuttoning my trench coat. Licking everywhere, they possibly can. I was screaming and pleading them to let me go. They pulled my trench coat from me leaving my long sleeved shirt. They tore it apart, laughing like maniacs. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for help.

It felt like I was going to die after this.

Until I heard, someone growl like a lion.

"Let her go," someone said. His voice sounded like a fiend. "You filthy beasts!" he shouted as if he was going mad.

"and what if we don't?" a man chuckled.

"You will pay." The man said threateningly.

"What if I do this?" and the person who was holding me, kissed my throat..

And then I heard someone scream, no, more of like a roar, footsteps of a few men and in a few seconds some screamed like they were massacred. I felt my pants was forced out of me and the man ready to rape me as fast as he can so he can go away satisfied, but someone pinned him and then after a few seconds, he screamed in pain.

Then everything was silent, it scared me more than what occurred earlier.

"Sakura." a familiar voice cooed. "Are you okay?"

I heard someone sobbing, I feel like my whole world is spinning.

"Sakura, its okay, its over, Stop crying." He said in pain. "I'm sorry I left you alone in the dark. It was so foolish of me." and he hugged me tight.

I realized I was the one sobbing. I held onto his shirt so hard that it was as if my life is depended on it. Then, everything went black.

Then I woke up on an unfamiliar room. The room's design is breathtaking, and I saw a hotel logo that made me realize that I was in a hotel. I still wore my trench coat and when I look inside, I do not have my long sleeved shirt anymore, proving that what happened was not a dream.

"Sakura, you're awake." A familiar voice said in a relieved tone.

"Sasuke." I moaned and I reached for him.

"I'm right here." He answered holding my hand. "Why were you walking at that kind of place? You know it's hazardous out there."

"I didn't realize I was there. I was spaced out." I explained.

He shook his head. "You're so pale." He said. "Here, you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later, my head aches like hell."

"You hit your head last night pretty hard." He said. "Those sadists." He growled.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, it was foolish of me, now I bothered you enough, maybe I should go."

I tried to sit up, but my body did not respond to what my brain was telling it to do.

"No, rest. We'll leave when you're okay." He tapped my hand and then he stood up to get some water.

"Sasuke?" I called weakly.

"Yes?" he answered while pouring some water on a goblet.

"What if," I started, "I'm not smart?"

He is quiet, listening to what I say.

"Well, I won't stay away from you." I said with conviction. "Not after this."

"Sakura," he tried to protest.

"No, I won't." I held out on finger to shut him up. Then I said. "Please stay."

"As long as it's safe for you, okay I will stay." He said in a soft voice.

I smiled. "How can I not be safe if I'm with you? You're my savior."

"Sakura, you are so naive." I felt that he was shaking his head.

I smiled, "Thank you," I whispered. I heard soft footsteps coming toward me.

I felt his soft lips on my forehead. "Anything for you."

I fell asleep in assurance no one was going to hurt me ever again.

It's already noon when I woke up again. I sat up, feeling a little headache. I rubbed my head and I saw Sasuke sitting across the room looking at me. He smiled.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"Much better." I smiled.

"Let's go home then." He said.

"Let me just go in the bathroom." I said.

"I'll wait for you at the lobby." He answered.

It was like a nightmare when I saw myself. It was as if I had risen from the dead, my hair was all unruly, I was so pale and my lips were cracking. I was surprised I saw my handbag on the bathroom counter. I took my brush, powder and some lipstick to fix myself up. I put on my now clean bonnet, smiled in satisfaction and walked out of the room.

I smiled when I saw Sasuke standing by the lobby waiting for me.

Wait, did he just stare at me like . . . he _loved _me?

I mentally shook my head, _`Impossible`. _I smiled at him. _`Or, possible?` _

"You look better now." He said.

"I feel better." I answered with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He smiled again. "You want to go eat?" he said.

"Uhm, sure." I answered.

He went to the counter and paid for everything, leaving the girl behind the counter dazed at his smile.

We went to a five star restaurant near my condominium.

"You know, we don't have to eat at this place at all." I said.

"Really? " He said with a smirk. "I think we should."

I rolled my eyes.

Then a waitress went to our table. She was smiling and staring at Sasuke. "May I take your order sir?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Fettuccine is fine." I said.

"You heard her and two cokes. That's all." He said.

"Okay sir." She smiled and walked away.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

"I don't eat Italian." He said in another humorous voice.

"What's funny?" I asked, tracing the tone.

"I wasn't laughing." He said.

"Your tone is somewhat humorous." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if you heard it wrong."

Then I was silent for a while.

"Uhm, how did you find me?" I whispered to him. Shaking off the memory of what happened last night.

"You were fortunate, I was going to pick up something nearby, and I heard you scream." He explained.

"That seems to be impossible." I said.

"How come?" He asked in a soft voice, which made my head spin.

"That place is abandoned. You can't pick up something at that kind of place." I said in a rigid voice.

"It was dark Sakura, you didn't notice there were a few more warehouses aren't abandoned." He said in an assuring voice.

"No, even though I'm spaced out, I'm pretty sure it was not."

`_This is going to be an argument`_ I thought.

"Sakura," he shook his head impatiently. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"No." I protested. "And how did you fight them? They were so, strong and they're so many."

"You are exceptionally observant," He complained. "Even when you're life is in peril."

"Don't change the subject."

"Oh come on Sakura, There were only 4 of them." He smiled. "And they weren't that strong, maybe because you're just too weak to fight their strength." He then smirked arrogantly.

I was sure they were strong. I was not that weak.

"That's it." I stood up to leave. He caught my arm and held it tightly.

"Don't leave." He spoke while his jaws clenched.

"Speak." I sat down again, waiting for an answer. "I saw what you did."

He was immobilized.

"And I smelled blood last night. That's why I fainted."

"You didn't faint, you fell asleep."

"Get—"I was cut off when I saw the waitress.

"Here are your orders." She said still staring at Sasuke, which irritated me. Was I. . . . _Jealous?_

_`Impossible. ` _I shook my head.

"Do you need anything else?" the waitress smiled again, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Nothing more." He said still staring at me. "I'll just call when I need you."

"Okay." She traced the coldness in his voice, which I too, was scared. "Have a good evening."

Sasuke just nodded.

"I am a very _violent _person Sakura." He emphasized the word violent. "That's why I told you that if you're smart, you'll stay away from me."

"Which I did not follow," I added. "Because unfortunately for you Sasuke, I'm not smart enough to understand what you mean."

"Sakura, please be reasonable." He said in a firm voice. "It's not safe if you're around me."

"If It wasn't I would've died last night." I said.

He shook his head. "You are so stubborn."

"Thanks." I said.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

He signed a heavy sign. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"You have to." He said staring at me.

I signed in defeat.

When I finished eating, he left a hundred dollar bill and left.

He was silent. I was about to speak when he said. "Sakura."

"What?" I said trying to sound mad.

"Please understand."

"I can't." I said coldly.

He sighed again in defeat.

We stopped in front of the condominium. He left the car first and opened my door.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Do you have to?" I rolled my eyes in his over protectiveness.

"Yes, It's a matter of life and death for me." he said sarcastically with a smile.

I just rolled my eyes.

People were staring at us. Sasuke's arm was around my waist in the act of protectiveness. The receptionist was staring at me. She's green with envy, and it made me smirk. _`Die of envy. Hah!` _I thought. I smirked at her and she glared at me. I whispered a _`bye` _to her.

Sasuke stared at me.

"What's with that?" he saw what I did.

"That receptionist is irritating me. She always stares at me from head to toe like I was some kind of garbage."

"Oh. Right. Well let me show you how to irritate her more." He faced me and kissed my forehead. I glanced at the receptionist and she was in a strange shade of purple.

I smiled and closed my eyes to irritate her more.

"Oh you liked it." He said in a teasing tone, his arm still around my waist.

"What's with the arm?" I asked annoyed.

"You hate attention don't you." He smirked.

"Oh I love it." I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me, taking me inside the elevator.

"What did you mean by that?" I suddenly spoke.

"By what?"

"I smell too good for you."

"It was a figure of speech Sakura."

"How about what you told me that you're violent?" I was not about to give up.

"We'll talk in your room." And I saw him look at the operator.

"Kay'" I said.

We walked a few meters to my unit. I unlocked the door and we stepped in.

He removed his arm around me.

"Alright, talk." I said.

"I . . . am violent Sakura. I think its self explanatory." Sasuke said.

I signed. He was right. "Why did you, end up hurting them like that, you, would've just left with me. Why did you have to, kill—"I winced at the word. "Those men."

He signed. "I was so, enraged when I saw, _them_ doing that to you. I wasn't able to stop my wrath." I saw his pained expression. "When I hear you were crying, it was, _excruciating. _It pained me to hear you, cry. Or even sob."

I was so speechless.

"I tried to stay away from you Sakura." He chuckled. "I really tried."

I saw his features soften in my sight.

"But now, it doesn't matter how strong I am" he paused. "It's not enough,"

I signed.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

I jerked up my head hearing those words.

"What?"

Then I saw him in front of me, and then he hugged me tight.

* * *

**Lucifer is gonna be demanding now.**

**Because of the fact that I, updated super duper early. (haha proud)**

**I'll demand 20 or more reviews before I update.**

**If I get 30+, I'll post two chapters for ya !**

**So, yeah! Ciao.!!**

**Tiger Priestess and Midnight Angel Sakura. My Loyal Reviewers, Love you both :D**

**Lovin' Marie Digby. Yay!! :D  
**


	4. IV Hell has frozen in his presence

**You Don't love meee :'(**

**I only got 19 reviews. pfft, anywaaay ..**

**I'll just update. Whatever. xD**

**Well? Well? What do you think of it?**

**BTW, I got a poll on my profile. Go and check please. Vote too. Thanks :D :D :D**

**My birthday was a blast. Haha.**

**So yeah. Keep on reading my loyal readers!**

**Lucifer'sHellion  
**

* * *

_`Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold.`_

His words rang in my ears. He said he could not stay away from me anymore. Why am I . . . _relieved?_ To hear those words from him meant the world to me. He sounded like . . . he _loved _me. That's the second time I felt that. But I shook off the idea.

Every time I remember his face, his smile, his frown and his voice, my heart beats fast.

Do I _love _Uchiha Sasuke?

No, Sakura, get a hold of yourself. He is too perfect for you, too beautiful, too good, too everything.

But _what if?_

_

* * *

  
_

**IV – Hell has frozen in his presence.**

The first thing I thought about when I opened my eyes was Sasuke's smile. His perfect features made my head spin. I stood up to take a bath. But I noticed something on my coffee table near my television.

It was flowers.

I took the bouquet of roses. I smiled. _`Who sent this?` _ I asked myself, having a good guess of who sent it. I looked at the card.

_`Sakura, rest well. See you at school. Take care of yourself. –Sasuke` _It said.

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I smiled at his sweetness.

I went to my room, took an empty vase, and arranged the roses.

I went to my bathroom thinking, _why would he send me roses?_. Even while I dressed on my sweatshirt and jogging pants, tying my hair in a ponytail, I thought, _`Why?` _

I took the cloths I bought yesterday. I winced remembering how hideous that shopping experience was.

I chose a pink colored cloth; I effortlessly drew the patterns to cut on it to form a simple tube dress top.

I sewed on the garter at the top to hold it in place, and another just under my breast line. I took a black cloth and sewed a belt on it, to hug my waist perfectly.

I was not contented.

I decided to embroider some designs at the bottom left part. I took a black embroidering thread and embroidered black cherry blossom petals at the side. The number decreased as I was approaching the other side, and the petals' sizes were decreasing too.

Then I was done with my first, I was proud of it, honestly, I tried it on, and I thought it was just right in my newly bought black pants. Perfect fit. Hah!

I looked at the clock, it was already 9:00am, and the tube killed 2 hours enough. I was hungry so I tried to cook some bacon and eggs and toasted some bread for breakfast. I ate it quickly. I was so enthusiastic about my dressmaking that I decided to make more. The emerald green cloth was sitting beside me, it was the same color as my eyes, and it was perfect for an eveningwear. So I decided to one.

It was V-neck, revealing some of my collarbones and cleavage. Its length is not that much, it stopped just below my knees, has short sleeves and has embroidered designs on it.

I was contented at its simplicity. It fits on my white and green heels, and my green hairpin.

I decided to watch T.V. and surf the internet for a while. Shocked by the news, I suddenly researched about the massacre; I was so shocked and read it.

When I looked at the clock, it was already 2pm, suddenly I realized my phone was ringing. _`Who could that be?` _I thought as I picked it up. It was an unregistered number.

"Hello." I answered it with a sweet greeting.

_`You sound okay now Sakura.` _I can sense the caller's smile.

"I am, may I ask who is this?" I asked. I know that voice, I was just not sure.

I heard a chuckle. _`Sakura, it's me. ` _He said.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke." Knew it. Bwahaha! "How did you know my number?"

_`I got it from Temari. We kinda bumped into each other earlier at their firm.`_

"Oh."

_`Have you eaten your lunch?` _his tone was motherly, sort of. Maybe accusing, right, that is the word.

"Eerr.." was all I was able to answer.

He signed at the other line. _`I thought I told you to take care of yourself.`_

"You wrote to me, you didn't mention it to me personally." I said sarcastically with a laugh.

He laughed again. _`Whatever Sakura, Come on. Let's go eat lunch together. I'm here at the lobby. I'll wait for you. Take your time.` _

"Uh, okay. 30minutes." I said. I sensed that he is with a few people so I was so nervous about it. I was so excited and nervous that I forgot about what I saw at the television.

So I went to change. I wore my newly sewn pink tube top, I realized that it was too long to be a dress top so I decided not to wear pants anymore, and then black heels with straps to tie on my thighs. Then for accessories, I wore my silver locket, which was a family hand-down, sister Therese said that she found that in my basket when she found me in front of the church. I signed at the memory then shook it off. I reached for black pins and pinned the side parts of my hair leaving my bangs on my face. I went to the bathroom and wore some foundation, then concealer to hide my eye bags and then eyeliner, placed some mascara then curled my lashes, placed a little amount of pink lipstick, and a little cheek tint for some color to finish it off. I sprayed some perfume and I took my trench coat.

My heart was beating fast while I was inside the elevator; the whole process of dressing took about 25minutes to be finished, I was proud that I was not slow. I looked at my reflection in the mirrors in the elevator.

"You look very nice ma'am. I'm sure he'll be on his feet." The elevator operator smiled at me.

"Thank you sir." I said still nervous.

"First date?" he asked.

"Just out for lunch." I said.

"It's still a date." He smiled.

I was speechless for 2 seconds and then I said. "Well, it's the first _official_" I made the quote sign with my fingers. He smiled.

"Good luck ma'am." He said as the elevator door opened.

As the elevator door opened, I instantly saw Sasuke, who is standing out in the crowd waiting for me. He was the center of my concentration and I can see that most of the females there stared at him. He smiled when he saw me.

The females were following the direction at what he was smiling at, and then they frowned when they saw me.

I just smiled back at him. We approached each other.

"Hi"

"Hi."

We both laughed harmoniously, I was the soprano and he was tenor. I felt the women around us are jealous.

"That was weird." I said.

He shoved his arm and I took it, flashing his smile. "I know."

I just giggled and looked back seeing the men and women go green with envy.

Wait . . . _Men? _I thought. Uhg never mind.

I just realized that his car was a 2008 Ferrari. It was silver.

"I miss sunlight." I suddenly said.

"Why? Too much shade for your liking?" His perfect features curve up in a nice way. He just wore a simple long sleeved shirt that is a few shades darker than his skin tone, black pants and rubber shoes. But in my point of view, he looked like a super model. I was disgusted at how humanly I look like. So fragile and vulnerable while him, even thought he's not that _big_, I can tell he's strong and hot. Uhg.

"Sort of, its very very shady here." I said. "It's weird. But at least it's not that hot even at summer." Sasuke's face was a little fervent now. I noticed that the crease on his forehead has diminished.

"I think so too." His tone somewhat has an edge in it.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked stealing a glance. I thought I saw him wince.

"A few years ago." He answered.

"Oh."

A few moments have passed, I looked at the view from the window, and I can see the ocean now.

"How was your morning?" I moved a bit in shock.

"Eerr, slow. But I did some thing to keep me busy." My tone is somewhat shy, I don't know why does this _feeling _keep on coming back every time he's around. _`Grr` _I thought.

"Oh is that so," he said. "The others looked for a restaurant we could eat on; I am practically out of ideas where to take you."

"The others?" I asked even though I know whom he is pertaining to 'others'.

"Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Hidan and Neji." He said.

"Oh."

I badly wanted to bombard him with questions now. _Honestly_, I would like to get my answers NOW.

I was playing with my dress along the way. Hesitating if I would ask the questions that I wanted answered. For my sake, I'm so puzzled about what happened.

"Spit it out Sakura."

"Spit what?" He shifted his position.

"I know you want to say something."

"I don't know what your talking about." I denied.

I heard him chuckle.

"Okay fine." I gave up.

"Well?"

"I was thinking," I said.

"Really?" Sasuke said.

"Not funny." I said.

He stopped laughing.

"Well, I watched the news earlier. And, those _men_." I winced. "Were like they were massacred by an . . . _animal." _Wince. "I saw some pictures on the internet too."

His lips pressed into a hard line.

"And I am very sure that," I was hesitating. "It was the same warehouse, I was, _taken_ by those," I winced again. "Rapists."

He was still tranquil. I noticed his hand was holding onto the steering wheel harder than necessary. His face in a stone-like expression, something like he is not going to move anymore.

"Sasuke, what did you do to them?" I said almost to a whisper.

"We're here." He suddenly said.

I looked at the restaurant, and I felt the sea breeze. It was unusually cloudy today. Err, well its usual in this place but still. The mood was nice. It somehow killed the tension between us.

The breeze smells perfect. My dress swayed gracefully, dancing with the breeze that seemed to whistle at me. I was enjoying it until a voice called my name.

"Sakura!" the purple haired girl greeted me with a grin.

"Hi, Hinata." She hugged me.

She whispered something at Sasuke.

"Come inside." She said.

"Thanks."

I was impressed at how the restaurant looked like. It was very open. A full 360 degree view is available. It eased some tensions.

"Hi, I'm Hidan." The big guy said. He had white hair and black eyes.

"Ino." The campus queen. She looked so beautiful to me.

"Naruto." The blond said with a foxy grin.

"Neji." The white eyed guy. I shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. Maybe it's the wind.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I bowed to them.

Then, everything was silent for a while. After the appetizers served, we all ate silently until dessert.

"Okay, I am curious." I decided to speak out, crossing my legs.

Everybody looked at me. Those perfect faces stared at me.

"Why, did you guys, invite me for lunch?" I asked.

"A little get to know." The _big _guy Hidan said.

"I want you to be my friend." Hinata said. "I find you very interesting Saku~chan" she smiled sweetly. A smile of a perfect angel. Her dimples were showing up. She looked like a goddess. My insecurity is really eating me now.

"Oh. Thank You then." I blushed, and all of them gulped.

Why do they keep on doing that?!

"I wanted to keep it up to you, for avoiding you. Hinata and Ino are dying to befriend you." Sasuke explained. I glared at him to remind him of our conversation.

"I know." Sasuke said.

I was puzzled. He read my mind.

I mentally shook my head. Maybe I was too obvious.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" Ino said while looking at Sasuke.

Everyone nodded.

They talked for a good 30minutes. Ino looked very pissed. Sasuke's face was cold and expressionless.

"Sakura." He called.

"What?"

"Let's go." His voice is somewhat ominous. He's mad alright.

"Where?"

"Home."

Hinata looked like she knew what was happening. Neji glared daggers at Ino, Hidan snarled under his breathe and muttered a _`Nice one love.` _Or something like that.

"But I—what about—"he pulled me. His strength bothered me, his grip does not hurt but it was strong. _Unnaturally _strong.

I huffed when I sat down. He started the car and he drove extremely fast. He is mad all right.

"Sasuke what happened?"

He was not answering. He just stared at the road. He didn't even bother to ask how was I feeling now.

Then I too was pissed.

"Stop the car," I said.

"Pardon?"

"Stop. The. Car. NOW." My voice sounded scary in my perspective.

He signed and stopped.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Its none of your business Sakura." He said.

"Yes it is. Ino glared at me Sasuke, I am involved."

"I'll talk to her as soon as I get home. I'll let her apologize to you if you want."

"It's not about that!" I shouted.

"What's with you Sakura?" he sounded mad.

"What's with me? Sasuke, you and your friend fought because of _me._" I said clenching my fists. "And you won't tell me what's wrong." My jaws were shaking. "And it's so _frustrating_!!"

He was still silent.

"And above it all, you won't talk to me about anything I wanted to talk about!" his forehead creased. "You know what I mean Sasuke."

He signed.

"I hate it when I don't understand anything." I realized I was sobbing.

"Sakura—"

"You won't tell me what's wrong." I said. "You won't tell me what happened to those _men_." I was crying now.

"Please stop crying Sakura." He reached to touch me but hesitated and pulled it back, I saw his lips crumple like touching my skin is something forbidden to touch.

I touched his hand then I suddenly pulled my hand away. His hands were _ice cold_!!

"Your hands are—"

His eyes were staring at his hand, he looked like he is in so much pain and he hated his hands. He hated the fact that its preventing him to touch me.

"—Ice cold." I said in astonishment and confusion.

"I told you before—"he started speaking. His bangs hiding his face. But I can sense the misery and wrath in his voice."—if you were smart, you should stay away from me Sakura."

"I don't understand." I said.

"You can't and you shouldn't." he said in a pained expression. "It will be much easier for us to end this if—" he winced. "You don't know anything."

"Uhg!!" I said then I angrily opened the car door and stepped outside. I was walking while crying in the middle of the highway when I heard a truck honk. I looked at where it was from and it was going forth my direction.

I closed my teary eyes and waited for the crash.

* * *

**As punishment, a cliffie ! nyahaha !!**

**Sakura: Hello! My name is Isabella Swa--**

**Sasuke: Sakura. You're not her.**

**Sakura: *pouts***

**Sasuke: Hn. R&R for our writer here. She's going crazy.**

**^o^  
**


	5. V Fighting Destiny and Faith

**Sorry for he late update people ..**

**I've been busy suddenly .. **

**Well, I'm also suffering from writer's block right now because of the exams.**

**Its fast approaching so I can't update until err, the 15th I guess ..**

**Sorry,**

**Luci xD  
**

* * *

_`Stay with me, this is what I need please?`_

I can't understand him! He told me that he cannot stay away from me anymore but he does not want to tell me what's wrong.

The thought is frustrating me. I'm scared and confused at the same time.

* * *

**V – Fighting Fate and Destiny.**

_Crash!_

Sasuke hugged me in time when I heard the crash. It was as if his body was a piece of metal that the truck was not able to smash.

I waited for the pain or blood from our bodies, but all I felt was his frozen arms around me.

Then, I fainted.

I woke up. We were in a hospital. I saw him sitting across my bed reading a book. I groaned.

"Sakura?" He was relieved.

"Mmm" I moaned.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked him just to assure what happened wasn't a dream.

"You were almost hit by a truck Sakura."

Bingo.

"I felt that you hugged me." I scowled. "And you're not hurt."

"I pulled you away Sakura."

"No, you shielded me from the truck." I am pretty sure because I felt cold arms around me.

"You were traumatized Sakura. You hallucinated."

"I did not."

"Sakura," he shook his head in frustration.

"Sasuke, I'm very very confused of what is happening. I hate this feeling honestly. When I couldn't know what's going on." I said as I looked at him. He looks mad.

"How did you get to me so fast? You were inside your car and I was a few meters away from you already." I continued.

"I left my car to follow you Sakura."

"No you didn't. I didn't hear your car door open when I left."

"Yes I did."

"I know what I heard." I was already mad.

"And what exactly was that?"

"You ran so fast to reach me, and you hugged me to shield me from the impact."

He signed. "You just woke up and yet you bombard me with questions. You are so bizarre."

"Tell me what I need to know."

"You don't need to know." He knew that I am not going to give up.

"Please." I whispered.

"I can't," he said.

I noticed his eyes were crimson red.

"Your eyes are originally black aren't they?" I asked.

He looked away.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

"Yes"

I was not going to believe that easily.

"I am going to figure it out."

"Come again?"

"I am going to figure out what's that thing you won't tell me about."

He signed.

"And you can't do anything about it." I clenched my fists as I glared at the ivory white ceiling.

I was released from the hospital 3 days after that conversation. I cannot get that conversation out of my head. The expression on Sasuke's face was fierce. In addition, he looked somewhat like an . . . _animal._

I suddenly jerked up when I heard my Cell Phone ring. I looked at the caller's name, _`Sasuke`._

I sighed and answered the phone.

_`Thank God, you answered the phone.` _I noticed his relieved tone.

"Wha—why?" I asked.

_`Sakura.` _I can almost see him shake his head _`I tried to call you approximately 8 times already. You made me worry.`_

"O—Oh! I'm sorry. I spaced out. I didn't notice my phone was ringing," I said.

I heard him chuckle at the other line.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

_`Yes?` _

"Uhm, err, nothing. Look, I have to get ready. We have school today right?"

_`Naturally.`_

"Err. So, I'll see you. Uh, Bye."

I stared at my bathroom mirror and then signed. I am planning to interrogate Sasuke today, so I seriously needed to prepare myself mentally.

I looked at my attire at the full body mirror when I left the bathroom.

I wore a white short sleeved dress top, black pants, black winter boots and then wore a red trench coat. My love for trench coats is obvious. Then to finish it off, I took my white shoulder bag from my closet and placed my things in it.

For makeup, I just placed some powder, cheek tint and some lipstick. And then I placed a red hair band on my hair with the bangs shoved away from my face.

I walked again to school while eating granola bars. I was my morning routine ever since. When I reached school, I went to the lockers immediately placing my books there.

"You're eating habits are so poor." Someone said.

"I don't eat too much at breakfast Sasuke." I immediately recognized his voice. He is the only one who has that soft soothing voice that enchants me.

"It's not healthy." He said. "I observed that you only eat granola bars for breakfast."

"I can manage." I said as I closed my locker.

Everybody stared at me awkwardly. I, Haruno Sakura, is walking with Uchiha Sasuke. A sight my fellow students weren't used to. I sighed.

"Everybody is staring." I said.

"So?" He approached me more.

"It's awkward." I evaded from his touch.

"Don't mind them." He said as he pulled himself away from me.

We were silent for a while.

We sat at a bench at the school garden. I decided to speak up. Coz if I don't, I wouldn't be able to get my answers.

"Sasuke, please tell me what I need to know." How many times have I already said this line?

His smile turned into a scowl.

"I'm . . . well, I'm very intrigued with what you are hiding basically." I said. "I _think_ you aren't . . . _normal._"

I saw him wince.

I smirked. "Well, I just need to think of the clues of course."

"Are you somewhat related to Sherlock Holmes?"

"No. Why? Was I right?" I looked at him.

He didn't mutter a word. And in my point of view, Silence means Yes.

"Well, let's get on with the clues. Your skin is unusually white and your eyes are weird. I'm not yet sure about it, but do your eyes change color?" I said. "And, well, err . . . from what I remember, your skin is unusually cold too." I crossed my arms. "Do you live in a refrigerator or a freezer?"

He sighed. "No."

I giggled.

"Sakura can you please stop it?" he grimaced.

"Stop what?"

"That!" he brushed his hair with his fingers in frustration.

"I'm not doing anything."

"First you interrogate me with what happened at the—"he hesitated when saw me wince. "Warehouse, you asked what happened at the truck and now you interrogate me with what I am."

"What you are?" He repeated what I said of what he is. So, he is a 'what'. I'm getting closer.

"You are exceptionally observant."

"Can YOU stop that?"

"What? I'm not moving."

"Why do you keep on changing the subject?"

"I am not."

"Yes you do."

"Sakura, can you please stop that. I am not changing the subject." This is really getting into my nerves. Temper Sakura, Temper.

"Are you planning to irritate me to death?"

"Interesting Choice of words."

"Oh so you are, do you?"

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat it then? Are you planning to irritate me to death because the truck wasn't able to do it?"

"Why would I save you if I wanted you dead?"

"Uhg! Sasuke, you're impossible!!" I was frustrated.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The Truth." I answered. "First with what happened with the truck."

He was speechless.

"The truck was smashed at the front. The pressure was at the center. The police said it was too small to be from the post where it came to a full stop. And the post wasn't even damaged that much. I concluded that you stopped the truck with your own body. And you were a few meters away from me and you're _**inside your car**_! Even though you're the fastest _**normal **_runner here on earth, you couldn't reach me from that distance in three seconds flat!" I said.

"Are you insane?" He asked.

"I think so." I scoffed. "Ever since I met you, my sanity just faded away."

"You think I stopped a whole truck with my body?"

"Yes that's right."

"And you think I have incredible speed?"

"Correct,"

"Sakura, you're getting way overboard with this." He said in a frustrated tone.

"That's the only theory I got from the accident."

"From the accident? So there's more?"

"Naturally." I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, can't you just thank me and get over it?"

I suddenly blushed. I have not thanked him.

"THANK YOU." I said.

He signed. "You're not gonna let this go." He said. "Well then, I hope you enjoy the disappointment."

He stood up and walked away.

I just looked at him walk away. His eyes are black today. So it wasn't because of their mood, that his eyes change color. Hmm. This is going to be a hard one.

I went to my first class. I scribbled some notes just to kill time even though I know what the teacher is discussing.

I was shocked when suddenly a window popped on my screen.

_Temari: Did you stab Uchiha Sasuke with a pencil? I have never seen him that mad._

_Sakura: You saw us?_

_Temari: Everybody did._

_Sakura: Err . . . we had an argument._

_Temari: LQ?_

_Sakura: No! We are not even lovers in the first place._

_Temari: You're not? That school gossips that they saw you two eat dinner in a five star restaurant._

_Sakura: That's bullshit. We are not lovers. But, well, we did eat in a restaurant._

_Temari: Really?! How fortunate of you!_

_Sakura: Uhm, Thanks. But it's Unfortunate for me._

People think we are lovers. Fantastic.

The day ended slowly. I was walking down the parking lot when I saw Sasuke leaning on his Silver Ferrari. He smirked at me.

I scowled at him. But this made him laugh.

"Stupid Shiny Ferrari Owner." I muttered, and quickened my pace.

"You know this is stupid." He said.

"What's stupid?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "You and me talking?" I rolled my eyes.

He ignored me. "What I'm doing."

I stopped and looked at him with a confused look.

"Well, you're investigating with what I am, and yet I still stick to you. Isn't that a bit odd?"

"You're right."

I heard a car honk. And then I felt him pull me away.

"Sakura," he shook his head. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Err, no, I didn't notice the car."

He signed. "Sakura, you're a danger magnet."

"I like danger."

He arched his perfect eyebrow. "You're just clumsy. _Too _clumsy."

I just laughed.

While swinging at the children's playground swing, I suddenly spoke.

"You know,"

"Hm?" He responded, as he looked at me sway back and forth. His face is somewhat hard, as if he was holding something off.

"I think, you're fighting fate to keep me alive."

His voice suddenly conquered the attention of some people near us. He was laughing hard.

"What's funny??"

"Well, it's just that I thought our brains work ironically." His laugh lessened into a chuckle.

"Eh?"

"I also thought about it." He stood up at his swing, walked to me and touched the tip of my nose. "That I am fighting fate to keep you alive."

Then I also laughed. "Well at least we agree about one point."

"At least." He agreed.

"So see you around?" I said.

"Alright." He said. "Take care."

I laughed. "I'll try."

He was looking at me as I walked away.

* * *

**R&R :]**


	6. Evidences and Reality

**Tee Hee, exams are over.**

**So here's the 6th chapter of my story.  
**

**Texascowgirl-13: Yep, Naruto's Jasper. But Neji inherits Jasper's inability to control himself in devouring human as well as the others. Naruto gets Jasper's ability though. Neji has his own talent. It'll unfold(tee hee, Midnight angel sakura, unfold. lmao.) after a few chapters. **

**TigerPriestess: Freaky, I forgot about it. Haha, well, it's hard. Writer's block is eating up my ideas before. I keep on forgetting them.**

**If anyone has any ideas whatsoever, comments, suggestions and requests, i'd be glad to entertain them if I can. No flames please. Just make some constructive criticisms.**

**To all my loyal readers, thanks. ^o^**

**P.S:: Should I change the title? It's kinda crappy. For me. tee hee. Suggestions?**

**Lucifer'sHellion.  
**

* * *

_Seeking for the truth is a tricky task if you ask me. Especially if, what you are looking for is something you thought did not exist. `_

I am getting closer. I can feel that. Sasuke is not stopping me anymore. I guess he is relying on my stupidity now.

Hah! He wishes.

I won't give up on this.

* * *

**Evidences and Reality.**

I went to my classes the next day. It was a boring day today actually except for Trigonometry.

"Hey Miss Sherlock." He greeted with a crooked smile on his lips. His pink lips, with the amused glint on his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. Do I have to note that the investigation is driving me crazy?

"Look, you gotta give me some answers before I freak out at guessing." I said as I crossed my arms and glare a little at him. His smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Err, Yes? No? To get to the other side. Uh, 1.77245..." His voice echoed in my ears. It made me dizzy again.

"I don't need to know the square root of _pi _is." I emphasized the _pi_. To tell him that I'm not in a good mood.

"You knew that?" He accused.

"What do you think of me?" I raised one eyebrow making sure he saw it.

"Right." He chuckled. "I almost forgot you're a scholar."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So how's the investigation going on?" We were walking on the tiled floors. I smelled his scent. Honeysuckle, lilac and _. . . sun? _"You aren't in a good mood right now aren't you? Stress." He shook his head.

The investigation is not that good. It's hard to identify what he is. Because he wont give me some clues!

"Err, I've come up in some theories at least." I said exasperated

"Can I hear one?" He asked.

"No, it's embarrassing," I shook me head, letting my hair sway. He is smarter than I am. I can't tell him something that's ridiculous. It'll embarrass me more to myself than to him.

"Oh come on Sakura. I think I have the right to know. I am your subject." He protested like a child. Cute. Yes, cute.

"You'll laugh." I mumbled softly stealing a glance from him. He is looking at me with those pleading, irresistible eyes. I sighed mentally.

"I'll try my best to not to." He raised his right hand. "Please?"

"Well, have you ever been bitten by a radioactive spider?" I asked, giving up.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously not. Kryptonite doesn't pester me either."

"Darn it."

"Is that all?" He asked bewildered by my theory.

"Yes." I said and then he scoffed.

"I thought you had any creative theories. I never thought you'd base on comic books and super hero fiction." He shook his head, "It's much worse than the truck theories." He teased, his face smug.

"Oh, shut up."

He chuckled and we listened to the professor.

"That is so stupid Sakura."

"At least I tried. And I didn't ask of you to listen to my theories. You did."

"True." He smirked. "It's because I was curious. I never thought that you're so childish."

I blushed.

I heard him swallow.

I was walking around the park when someone called my name.

"SAKURA!!!"

Turning around, I perceived that he is near me now.

"Kiba," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi there,"

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Err, nothing. I just took my dog out for a walk."

"Where's your dog?"

_Arf Arf!_

I was shocked when Kiba's hood suddenly popped out and there was his dog.

Kiba chuckled. "Akamaru, that's rude." He glanced at me. "Sorry about that, this is Akamaru. My dog."

"He stays at your hood?" I asked.

"Yeah, weird eh?"

"Yes weird." I nodded with a smile.

He just laughed.

"Can I touch him?" I asked.

"Sure." He grinned at me. Cute.

I touched Akamaru's hair. It was soft and delicate. It pampered obviously.

"He's so cute." I said. Akamaru barked happily. I giggled as he licked my cheeks

We walked and talked for a while, and then he brought up a very _very _interesting topic for me.

"Have you ever heard of, the, Jinchuuriki Legends?" he asked.

"Err, no. what about it?"

"It's kinda creepy." He grinned at me.

"I can manage, so Jinchuuriki?"

"Err well. Legends say that our race, Inuzuka Sabaku, is somewhat, descendants of werewolves. And we own half of Konoha before."

I leaned a little to him, showing interest.

"And they say that, we had natural adversaries that came by here."

"Adversaries? You mean enemies?" I asked. So much for English grammar.

"Yeah. They say _vampires_ hunted in our premises, and our ancestors sort of made an agreement about it." He sniffed. "Their leader asked for clemency and asked to make a treaty to avoid conflict."

We sat down on a park bench, I held Akamaru and played with him as Kiba told me the legend.

"Well, it says that if, the cold ones will passes our territory, kills or bites anyone," He tapped Akamaru's head. "The treaty is off."

"And war will commence?"

"Yes."

"Wait, the cold ones?"

"Err, yes. Vampire is a more common name for them." He sniffed again. "They say they could resist human scents as much as werewolves could resist animal scents." He took Akamaru. "Vampires devour on human blood, Werewolves devour animals."

"Really? Vampires? Cool. Is that true?" I asked 3 straight questions. Tee Hee.

"Sakura, you're taking it seriously. It's just a legend."

"You're probably right." I said. But this is somewhat connected to what I needed to know. I got a feeling that this is my answer.

It was getting dark so I decided to walk to my condominium now. I opened my laptop and streamed the internet.

I typed on google. `Jinchuuriki Legends`

I clicked at the third link and I was shock of what I saw.

It was a picture of a werewolf and a vampire ready to kill each other. The Vampire had black wings and sharp fangs. I saw a book title and I discovered that the library across this condominium's street has a copy. Therefore, I rushed to get my trench coat and my purse to go buy one.

The book has the same picture of what I saw in the internet. The only difference is the vampire's eyes were red, instead of black. _`Just like Sasuke` _I thought.

I read the book.

_The Werewolves have the west territory of a village in 1904 while the Vampires conquered east. It has agreed to avoid war for the innocent villagers who were living in the territories._

I read more of it. Kiba's legend is stated in this book.

_The Werewolves lived in peace and harmony with the human. They eat ordinary food, hunted for animals and look older than of their age. They transform into werewolves when they sense danger around them. Their speed is unfathomable even the cold ones cannot match. It said that each of them owned a particular dog that they combined with and completed their werewolf form._

_The Vampires that are involved in this treaty were not normal. They also lived in peace with human who should have been their prey._

I was getting closer and closer every word I read.

_Their skins are pale white and ice cold. That is where they get the name 'The cold ones.'_

I remembered the time when I touched Sasuke's hand. It was as cold as dry ice.

_When they are hungry, their eyes change color. It depends on their natural eyes color on how they change. Black changes to red, blue changes to yellow green, and some special vampires who has white eyes, they turn into lavender._

I was shocked. I realized what the book is talking about are Hinata, Naruto, Hidan, Ino and Neji. They are also like him?!

However, I did not conclude yet. My clues aren't enough. What if they did just wear contacts? And I never saw the others change color.

Therefore, I read more. Even though my hands were shaking vigorously, I tolerated it and continued on reading.

_They also have the speed of sound. Not as fast as the speed of light of the werewolves but fast enough to outrun any living creature they hunt._

_They never eat human food or drink anything. The only thing that satisfies them is blood._

_Their inhuman strength is enough to destroy a whole building in one blow. Their bodies are somewhat made of metal that cannot be destroyed by anything but werewolves and in their kind._

I remembered the truck incident. His body was like a shield and was never hurt nor scratched when the truck slammed through his body.

I read the last lines about the vampires.

_They can interact with human; some royal vampires usually find human that appeal to them much more than any other human blood. Their 'La Tua Cantante.` It is said that if they were able to protect them until the person's 18__th__ birthday, they could either transform them and be their Queen or King, or, use their blood to increase their strength, but in return, end their life._

I dropped the book in shock.

_`If you were smart, you should stay away from me.`_

_`Because you smell extremely too good for me.`_

His words rang in my ear. Was I his _La Tua Cantante?_

Time passed by like butterflies passing by the window, until lunch.

I noticed them at the other side of the canteen. I noticed Ino's eyes were yellow green now when she passed by me. I was immobilized at her sight. Her eyes, beautiful pale skin, cold aura, when they are around, the temperature suddenly drops, their _eyes_, their _beauty._

Lunch was a horrific time for me. I just proved another theory of their existence. It made the hair at the back of my head stand to the end.

Until the last period, I was still in distress. I lifelessly walked home and I saw my porch's sliding doors were open. I thought I closed them. Uhg never mind.

I lied down and massaged my temples. This is stressing me now. I thought if I knew the truth, it would calm me down. However, it just added the frustration.

When the sun has set and the gray sky faded into gray and black. I decided to go to the park once more. I took my white trench coat and rushed outside.

I walked slowly noticing that there are no more leaves on the trees at the park now.

I sat at the same swing where I sat when I first talked to Sasuke.

I sighed. Sasuke, from my first glance on his perfect features, I knew his features were inhuman. He was inhumanly beautiful. And the others too.

I remembered the silhouette that passed by my porch. In the things I have proven, I doubted that it was a dream. Red eyes. Is it Sasuke?

Did he saw me fall asleep and took me to my bed?

I sighed at the memories, him saving me from those rapists and massacring them until life has betrayed them and left them. The truck incident when I cried in front of him and because of him.

It was the first time I cried for anyone.

Even when I think about why my parents left me in an orphanage when I was just a few months old, I didn't bother to cry about it. The bullying I encountered at the orphanage. Me, leaving Suna and my best friend, Sabaku No Gaara there. I didn't shed a tear.

Sabaku. Is it another family from the legend?

No, no more. I cannot handle more realization now.

At the nights that I was sleeping, I felt that someone is watching my every move, my every breathe and every word I say as I dreamt? Or is it just that I was longing to see my reflection in his eyes? Was that him?

Is that why he is protecting me? Because I am his _La Tua Cantante?_ Not because I am some sort of significance in his heart?

The thought pained me. My conclusion stabbed my heart a million times. It was like a sudden bolt of lightning struck my heart. I wish it paralyzed it, and killed it.

He didn't protect me because he **wanted** to.

He protected me because he _**needed**_ to. A teardrop escaped my eyes, at the same time that the snow finally fell from the sky.

_`Grrrr` _I heard someone growl in anger and frustration. Nevertheless, I ended up ignoring it for the pain is eating my soul and my realization. It was as if I was in a pitch-black room without someone to reach on and ask to open the lights. I am afraid of the dark. Afraid that if he ran away from me, my sight, my light, will go with him.

I'm afraid of him rejecting my feelings for him, and afraid that I might hear those words with my own ear, it's impact racing to my heart like a truck running over it. My pain, my suffering, all in the eyes of a boy.

I wiped them away. I should not cry for something that did not exist. His _love_.

Do they know what that is?

I think so. He laughs, he gets mad, he smirks, and he frowns. Maybe they can feel. Did I take the phrase 'the cold ones' at heart? That they have no feelings at all?

Maybe. I asked myself. _`Why am I affected?` _I answered my own question.

I sighed. It is true. Truth hurts.

_I do love Uchiha Sasuke_.

Even though I'm not worthy. Even though I have no right to love him. Even if God gave me the right to _adore_ Sasuke.

I think it won't work.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard rustling of leaves.

"Sasuke?"

I looked back swiftly and I saw him in a split second. I was sure that, that was Sasuke.

And In another second, he was gone.

How did he do that?!

_`Oh.` _I know the answer. It's his speed of sound.

I stared in space. I was right.

_Uchiha Sasuke is a vampire._

I need to hear this in my own ears. I still can consider what I just discovered. I need to hear it from him. To interrogate him about this.

This will be the last time. The very last time I will talk to him. I need to avoid him, not because of the fact that he is not human, but I needed to avoid the pain of the truth, that he doesn't love me back. I need to learn to tolerate it. Because I know it won't go away.

So I was not just related to Sherlock Holmes. I am Japan's Sherlock Holmes.

I smiled sadly at Sasuke's joke.

_This is your fault._

_

* * *

_**R&R**

**Oooooh, I have lots of visitors but a few reviews. hmm :(  
**


	7. Reality

**Sorry for the late update people.**

**I'll make it up to you, I'll update at Saturday for the 8th chapter. I was concentrating on trying to change my writing style into a much better and detailed version of Sakura's narration to her story.**

**This is one phase of the change though.**

**At the 8th chapter, that's where it changes and lengthens a bit. **

**If you give me more reviews, I might update _sooner_ than you expect. ^o^**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**Hisa~chan/Luci.  
**

* * *

_`Coz I can't help, falling inlove with you. `_

Vampires. I thought they were just myths, fictional characters meant to scare children and make them do what you want them to do. I never thought that the 1st person I would fall inlove in, wasn't even basically a _person_.

But still, even though I knew what he is, even though I know that I am the most appealing meal for him to devour, my love for him haven't faded, even the slightest bit.

It irritated me, but at the same time, it made me feel relieved. It is as if God gave me my existence to love Uchiha Sasuke.

If people knew about this, they would probably conclude that I'm suicidal and crazy.

But I don't care, I'll love him as long as I breathe.

* * *

**VII – Reality.**

The Truth did not allow me to sleep. I was thinking of Sasuke all throughout the night, grimacing in the process and stressing myself further than necessary. As if, I could bear any more stressors now.

"Vampire," I groaned in exasperation

I looked at a piece of paper that I doodled last night trying to shake off the stress.

'_La Tua Cantante – my blood sings for him'_ Blood to devour, power to obtain, royalty above any other vampire could possibly attain in their existence.

I got up earlier than necessary, took a long bath to freshen up myself and release the stress. I didn't know truth is much more stressing and annoying than the investigation thingy. Frustration, Annoyance, Stress, and most of all, my heart is longing to see him again.

I used lots of concealer to hide my eye bags. I applied my usual eyeliner, mascara, cheek tint and lipstick. I wore my black pants and then high cut boots, cashmere top and white trench coat.

I went to school still dazed. I noticed the weather is kinda nice today. For the first time in a few months, the sun touched my skin again. I missed its heat the most. However, after a few smiles, stress ate my sanity again. Looks as if the bath didn't help at all. Sanity betrayed me until the last second. Affected by him that even at my classes, I was not able to give attention to it, to the extent that almost every Professor I encountered asked me to go to the clinic to see if I was okay. Why you ask?

Sasuke and the others are not here.

Darn it. He has a sense of perfect timing. I have to wait for another day again. I sighed mentally, frustration, mental distress _. . ._ and the emotions went on and on and on. Uhg!

Life. I grunted. Why do I have to suffer when I only wanted the truth and truth alone? No side effects or consolation prizes, thank you very much!

Another sleepless night and devastatingly scary dreams. Damn, Damn Double Damn.

Next day, same routine as yesterday has commenced. Same frustration, but another feeling is pleading and praying that he's at school now. Please Please! I crossed my fingers as I entered the main lobby of the school. I streamed the area with my sight and the first person I saw or noticed is Sasuke. His spiky ebony black hair and pale as white skin. Finally!! I managed to relax and marched to him as he stood there wearing a white shirt, a V-neck sweater, black pants (that I absolutely loved) with a chain at the side and some chucks. He wore headphones and closed his eyes as he listened to the music. I tapped him lightly on the arm. He opened his eyes, took off his headphones and then dazzled me with his smile.

"Why were you absent?" I asked accusingly and at the same time smiled a bit. It was so nice to see him. I felt a bit relaxed and well with him around. Love sucks. Yeah, you heard it right.

"I wasn't feeling well." He reasoned as his lips danced. I heard the music booming from his headphones. _Rock?_

"Really huh." I whispered to myself looking at the ground.

"Huh?" his face transformed from a smile to a confused look.

"Nothing, Nothing." I waved my arms.

He was silent as usual. We stood there for a few minutes.

"Can we talk?" I said. "After School."

"About what?"

"I'll just tell you when we get there."

He nodded, and then I nodded back and walked away.

* * *

Even at lunch, Sasuke is still the topic.

"So, did you kiss and make up already?" Temari asked.

"Excuse me?" I blinked a few times.

"You and Sasuke." Temari said as she rolled her eyes at me. It was pretty obvious, but I don't want to add their suspicions about Sasuke and I.

"Why? Were they enemies?" Karin asked as she munched on her fettuccine alfredo.

"Uhm, not really." I said. "Just a misunderstanding." Grimacing, I stole a meatball from Temari's plate and ate it, earning a glare from her.

"And mind you guys, the rumors aren't true." Temari ignored my crime.

"It wasn't." Karin said. "It's too impossible." She said in a bitter tone as she stabbed her spaghetti.

"Yeah I agree." I seconded the motion to avoid tension.

"You know, I noticed, the two of you talk much now. That's a first on Sasuke's Record."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Sasuke doesn't talk much with anyone other than _them_." Shino said crossing his arms as he glanced at their side of the lunch room.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed.

I just nodded and ate my veggie salad. I sighed.

Last period at last. I was so eager of the talk we are going to have later. We have no classes at the last period due to Sir Aburame being absent. I was writing lyrics of songs to kill the last 30 minutes. I wore my earphones and turned on my iPod touch, which I just purchased last night and flooded it with music. I then opened a folder and the music flooded my attention for a while. It was my favorite song.

_what would you say if i asked you not to go_

_**to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me**_

_would you take my hand and never let me go_

_promise me you'll never let me go_

I remembered our encounter at the hotel, when I asked him to stay. And he promised to, as long as its safe for me.

_and the stars aren't out tonight,_

_but neither are we to look up at them_

_**why does hello feel like goodbye?**_

_**these memories can't replace,**_

_**these wishes i wished and these dreams i chased**_

_**take this broken heart and make it right**_

Our First talk at the park, the stars are out at that night, and it was a cold night. I was thinking about him at that moment. The first talk and he asked me already to stay away from him. I smiled sadly; it is so ironic that what happened to us has a connection to my favorite song.

_**i feel like i lost everything when you're gone**_

_left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_i thought you should know,_

_you're not making this easy_

To this extent, I know that I cannot stay away from him anymore. My heart burned every second I couldn't lay my eyes on him.

_**i never thought i'd be the one to say**_

_**please don't, please don't leave me**_

Please don't, It'll kill me.

_i feel like i lost everything when you're gone_

_left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_i thought you should know,_

_you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy... (easy, easy, easy...)_

_take my hand and never let me go,_

_take my hand and never let me go,_

_**promise me...**_

_**you'll never let go**_

_you'll never let go_

_you'll never let go_

_you'll never let go_

_**make this last forever**_

Forever. I like that idea.

_i feel like i lost everything when you're gone_

_left remembering what it's like to have you here with me_

_i thought you should know, you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy_

_you're not making this easy_

_**so fall asleep tonight, cuz' that brings me closer to you**_

_`Sasuke_` I thought as another teardrop escaped my eyes.

I waited for him at his Ferrari. It's easy to spot his car, he has the only silver Ferrari that has that edge in it.

"What's with the talk?" He suddenly talked making me jump up. I was looking at the ground while leaning at the car . . . err . . . Ferrari.

"What? Do you hate me enough to not to talk to me?."

"Do you remember anything I said?" He cut me off. He stared at me as if I was a threat to him. Which I am because, I know his secret.

"I remember almost everything clearly."

"I thought I said that I can't stay away from you anymore?" Sasuke said exasperatingly.

"Are you planning to irritate me again? You didn't even bother to say Hi to me." I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke's lips tightened. "Hi."

I looked at him in a mad expression and then I smiled. "Okay, truce."

"Just 'hi'?"

"Err, its kind of a big deal for me."

"O—kay." He trailed off.

I was studying his face as he drove. He glanced at me with a smirk. I smirked back.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Err, the park I guess."

"I should've known." He smirked again and then stepped on the gas pedal once more.

The park was unusually crowded today, so I decided to take us on an area with lesser people, and I chose the shrine.

"Okay. I followed you without an utter of complain." He said and didn't bother to finish the sentence.

I sighed, "This is about," I hesitated, if I told him I knew what he was, things may change, he might stay away from me for the rest of my life. "—what you are."

He winced and opened his mouth to protest, but decided to hold it back. His expression was blank, emotionless. And he looked like he wasn't going to move anymore.

I looked around; people a few meters away form us who're passing by, looked at us in a gossiping manner.

"You're impossibly fast and strong,"

I played with my top.

"Your skin is . . . pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you even speak as if you were from a different dimension. You never eat or drink _anything_. You don't go into the sunlight."

I saw him wince. I think he thought I haven't noticed it while we were walking to this place.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," his voice is somewhat pale and expressionless.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

Several breezes have passed. Seconds, milliseconds, fidgets, sighs, and stolen glances. Finally his face moved.

He grimaced. "A while."

I could not breathe properly and I hyperventilated. I glanced at him, his bangs hid his eyes but I can see his scowl.

"I know what you are." I continued, deciding that this is now or never, do or die.

"Say it, out loud, say it." He said, as he looked up, seeing that there are no more people around.

"V—Vampire." I stuttered as I looked at his eyes slowly fade from black into bloody red.

"Are you afraid?" He asked coldly.

"..No."

Minutes have passed, breezes have kissed our skin, the sun saying goodbye as its rays were leaning away from us. We didn't utter a word to each other. He actually told me the whole truth about what they were. I was a bit smug.

"I ask you the most basic question Sakura."

I listened; I was scared at his tone, wincing when he pronounced my name between his teeth.

"What do we eat?"

I winced again. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"No."

He frowned when I spoke. He looked at me with those fierce eyes; I saw my reflection on it.

"You should see what this is. To understand this nonsense, How I looked like in the sunlight." He rigidly said. It scared me.

He stood up. He pulled me up with his frosted hands and carried me on his back, he ran so fast that I wasn't even able to see where we are going.

The trees were fading and all I could see is the blurred vision of everything.

We went uphill where there is sunlight. He put me down from his back slowly and then he took off his shirt and he faced me as the sunlight touched his delicate skin, his skin shimmered. Diamonds, thousands and thousands of diamond smithereens sparkled in his skin. It was as if he was a sculpture made of pure diamond shaped to perfection.

"It's like diamonds . . . you're beautiful." I said between breaths.

"Beautiful?" he said in an aghast laughter. "Sakura, this is the skin of a killer."

He turned to walk away, with a frown of disgust on his perfect face.

"I'm a killer." He said accusingly to himself, looking depressed and his frown deepened if that was still possible. He wasn't happy with what he is.

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe only the lies. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Sakura. Every thing about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that, as if you could out run me, as if you could fight me off." He said in between his teeth, struggling for his serenity. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care."

"I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter."

"I wanted to kill you at first. I've never wanted a human's blood so much before you came."

"I trust you."

"Don't!" He half-shouted. "Sakura are you out of your mind? Do you want to commit suicide?"

"I know you won't hurt me. You've done this before. You go to a school who're over flowing with human beings Sasuke." I raised my voice a little bit. "And no one's hurt. Don't you trust yourself?"

"How many times do I have to reiterate to you that your blood is the most appetizing thing that I have smelled ever since I realized what I have become? Sakura I have been alive for four hundred years! Your blood sings for me. As If it's tempting me to kill you." He sighed frustratingly. "And you don't care?! Sakura! Are you insane?!"

I sighed. It is true.

He climbed at tree, a few feet away from me. He calmed down a bit.

"Our family, we are diverse from the ones of our breed. We drink animal blood to satisfy us. And to avoid the thirst we meet."

He stepped on a branch and leaped gracefully to the other tree. Ninja style. Cool.

"But your scent, I'm petrified of what I could do to you. Of how I could shatter the effort and the centuries of practice to resist human blood. It's like a drug in front of a drug addict"

He smiled bitterly.

"It's as if you're my personal brand of heroine, specially made just for me."

"Heroine huh." I just laughed.

"You just heard how you are appealing to me. And yet you can laugh." He glared at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I trust you?" Yes I trust him. If I die, I'll have nothing to lose anyway

"How can you not be scared of me?" He said in a frustrated pleading tone. "I kill. A murderer. I end people's existence." He identified examples of killing. Like I don't know what he meant. He wanted me to understand. I can feel it. I can see it. I can hear it.

"Because I'll have nothing to lose when I die and—I," I hesitated.

"You have nothing to lose?" He frowned as he jump down the tree. "How about your friends at the orphanage whre you were from? Your friends at the university? Your bestfriend? You guardians? _**Me?**_ Do you know how it will affect me when you die? Especially if I were the reason?!" He brushed his hand through his hair. "Do you know what I am afraid of except of the fact that in a split second, I could end your existence?"

"What?" I looked around the place, full of trees, moss and ferns. I smell moisture a little bit.

"I'm scared of losing you." He grimaced. "It's so ironic that I really want to drink your blood and kill you. However, I can't bear to even think about losing you."

I stared at him. "Well, don't be. I'll stay by you as long as you wanted me to."

He just smiled at me in defeated, touched my cheek and he stared at my eyes as if he could see my very own soul. He looked at me as if I was his most precious jewel that he is taking care of. He stared at me as if I was the only person who existed in his world. He looked at me as if he _loved_ me.

"And so the lion fell inlove with the lamb."

I smirked. "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

"Oh so you know how to define yourself?"

"I have lived too long for my liking. How can't I?"

I laughed. "I guess, there's no turning back now?" I traced his arm with my finger.

_"Yes, no more." He caressed my cheek. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever._"

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, anyway.. R&R!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hmm, someone requested this. So yeah, I've got nothing to do coz, chapters 8 - 10 are done. just minor editings and such. huh.**

**Imma gonna put the characters that were "mentioned" and the others aren't. I don't wanna spoil the surprise thing of who's who :D :D :D Only the obvious ones. TeeHee.  
**

**And also, the ones who are gonna appear and reappear once in a while. Coz, it is on Sakura's POV, so, some aren't be much of characters. :P :P**

**Chapter 8 within this week. Enjoy **

* * *

**-Cullens.**

**Edward - **Sasuke

**Alice - Hinata  
**

**Jasper - Naruto  
**

**Rosalie - Ino  
**

**Emmett - Hidan**

**Neji is an extra vampire.  
**

**-Other.**

**Bella - Sakura  
**

**Jessica - Temari  
**

**Tyler - Shikamaru  
**

**Mike - Shino.**

**If I missed someone, please notify me. Thank You.  
**

**

* * *

****Oops, Imma gonna sneak a tiny spoiler, KIBA is NOT JACOB.**

**B-U-T! He is one of the Quilete(did I spell it right?) Werewolves. And you know him very well hihi. I guess after a few chapters you'll know who Jacob is. It's another character Paired with Sakura that's really cute. For me though xD **

**And yes, Akatsuki will be Volturi, I couldn't think of any other as perfect than akatsuki to be the ultimate villain. As usual. xD I'll post the Coven's characters when they are brought up. Just umm, remind me so I won't forget.**

**I chose Hidan to be Emmett because he _is_ kinda Emmett-_ish. _Big and hunky. Lmao.**

**Although, I won't be using any other Akatsuki Members for the good guys. Sorry about that.  
**

**The others, esp. TenTen, Tsunade and Karin will be important characters after a few chapters though.**

**Any more questions? I'll reply to them when I post the 8th Chappie**

**Love lots,**

**Hisa.  
**


	9. Lips of an Angel

**Due to unexpected turn of events, I needed to update today. (*giggle*)**

**We'll go to a beach resort tomorrow and, I won't be able to update even though we have internet access there coz, my USB's broken. We'll be there until Monday. :P**

**Hope you guys love this one. I've allotted some extra time and effort on this one. Comment if something's not right. :P**

**Sorry for the typo's. If there are some(I spotted one at the previous chapter. :(( )**

**So see you after the weekend. I so look forward for your reviews.**

**Love,**

**Hisa.**

**

* * *

**

_`I'll love you, for the rest of my days`_

Every second I remember him, his velvet voice that is my personal lullaby that lulls me to sleep and his smile that hypnotizes and intoxicates my very presence.

He loves me.

I love him back.

There is no absolute definition of perfection than that.

* * *

**VIII – Lips of an angel.**

_`Have I already told you that I love you?`_

I laughed at his text message. I received it 5:45am. An hour has already passed. My clock alleged that it's 6:45.

_`No, not yet you vampire. You didn't even bother to say good morning.` _I replied with a little smile on my face.

Sasuke isn't the typical person who would just tell you he loves you when you're awake or something. This proves my theory. He is the type of person . . . err, vampire that is very affectionate about showing what he felt for a person. If he is mad, he is mad. But not that kind of mad that a person keeps on throwing or punching things to show that he's mad. It is honestly common sense why. Imagine Sasuke punching their wall—umm, glass walls or the school's concrete floors or walls, and show the world how he could turn solid concrete into microscopic dust.-_shrug-_ If he is sad, or disappointed, you can easily see it, if he is deliberately showing his feelings to someone. However, sometimes, he is expressionless. You can never tell what he thinks or what he feels. It scares me all the time when I look to my opposite side and see him like that. Sometimes, his face stays in a rhetorical position for a few minutes without twitching, which always frustrates me in guessing what he thinks.

Which always makes me wonder when I am about to lie down and retire for the day, could he stay in a single position and hold it off on an entire day, no, make that an entire week without moving? I have seen him so still for a few minutes, even his chest rising up and down as he breathe is imperceptible.

I shrugged. I guess they could do that.

Shaking of the thought, I fervently sent the text message and then I fanatically rose from my bed to take a bath. Carrying my towel, I was skipping to the bathroom when I heard my mobile phone play my recorded song.

"Hello?" My voice broke. Maybe because I just woke up 10minutes ago.

_`I love you.` _A soothing voice at the other line made my day complete. Sasuke.

I smiled softly. "I love you more." Then a soft giggle escaped my cracked lips.

He laughed at the other line. _`Look down from your porch.`_

I slowly walked to my porch while wearing a coat. It is freezing outside you know, and then, after a few deep breathes, I looked down, seeing the busy streets with people walking around, cars everywhere. I saw his Ferrari below but I cannot see him from there. The wind blew softly, greeting me a good morning.

As the wind flew freely on the sea of the atmosphere, I felt him hug me from the back, burying his face on my creamy white skin.

"Hey, that's a federal crime you know. Sneaking into someone else's room without knocking." His skin was cold on mine, but I don't mind. The moment we both are enjoying is the important one. His skin on mine, physical contact and effort he's giving to be able to resist. My body heat that's tempting him. He's tolerating everything that gave him pain for me, for us.

He reached out to my sliding door at the porch and knocked three times.

"Okay, truce?" he said without looking up.

"Alright." I giggled. "No, wait," I remembered something. "You didn't greet me yet."

"Good morning Love." Sasuke's breathe reached my ear. It gave me shivers down my spine.

"Okay, Okay truce." I laughed at him as he chuckled on my ear.

The skies were starting to fade from gray to blue. I looked at my point of view while Sasuke planted his head on my neck. Huh, I cannot imagine how he could do that if I am appealing to him.

Honestly, I doubt that I am appealing to him now. He is very physical about our relationship. Like this, I know that his throat would be scorching hot now as he hugged me this way.

"How could you do that?" I tried to move free from his hug, trying to get it a bit loose at least. "I can't breathe properly." I rolled my eyes as I tried to pinch him.

"Because," He paused for a bit, and then looked up at me. "I wanted you more here with me, breathing, trying to hurt me and always fails to do so, and vigorous, than your blood. I want _you_ above anything else." He snorted and then he hugged me tighter. "You don't know how long I've waited for you. Four centuries of searching for you, and I will just waste it for killing you and drinking your blood?? Thanks, but no thanks."

I held his hand, rubbing my thumb on his hand. "The important thing is, I'm here, and you're here. We found each other." I smiled at myself. "I am sorry you know. That I smell appealing." I joked a bit, chuckling in response.

I felt him smile on my skin, ignoring my joke he whispered the words that I least expected that I would hear from him. "You're right. It's the most important thing now."

I traced his delicate fingers feeling his cold arms around me. Thinking how it is to be with Sasuke forever, never aging, as beautiful as they are, as strong as them. To end his throat's suffering when he's around me. No more, heat flowing in my stone hard body. To be a vampire. His vampire.

He turned me around and stared at me with a little smile on his lips.

"Your hair looks like a haystack—but I like it." He chuckled at it.

I pouted at him. "Go away, we have school." I shooed him away.

"I know. That's why I came to pick you up." He plucked my nose. "Silly." Sasuke slowly traced my pouted lips.

"Too early, isn't it obvious that I just woke up?" I pointed at my face.

"Err, no. You look beautiful to me at any circumstances."

He smirked at me when he saw me blush. The sun's rays reached us, Sasuke's body glittered as if he's a statue made of thousands of diamond shards and glitters. I sighed mentally at him. He is marvelous I must say. Well, I think marvelous is an understatement, but my vocabulary is not as broad as you think.

"Tch, go away. I need some privacy," I rolled my eyes, trying to shake off the fact that I am inlove with the most dangerous predator in the world, yet, I don't care what he is. Ever heard of unconditional love people? Or stupidity? Hah, guess so.

He laughed, "Kawaii," and then he disappeared as the wind blew and some droplets of snow fell.

It gave me goose bumps, when on a second he was there, and then another, he's gone. Like, Now-you-see-me-now-you-don't-thing, but I need to get used to it now. At least, its winter now, he is not as cold as before, so that is a minus one on the getting-used-to-my-vampire list.

I tried to not to hyperventilate. He just told me he loves me, sneaked on my porch to hug me, insult me _–insert eye roll here-_ and he called me 'Love'.

I know three things for sure about Sasuke. First, Sasuke was a vampire. Second, a part of him, I don't know which part was dominant, that thirsted for my blood. And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I sighed at the thought. Uchiha Sasuke is my property now. The person—err, creature of utmost perfection, is actually _mine_. I smiled, as always, when I think about him. He is much better than anything is.

`Better than _anything.` _I repeated in my mind.

That did it. I hyperventilated.

I hastily ran to my bathroom when I reminisced that Sasuke was waiting for me downstairs. He is patient all right, but I hate to keep him waiting for me. I did my best to keep it fast and simple.

I saw the same operator who told me I looked pretty. Hah. Arrogant me. I greeted him.

"Good Morning Madame." He said as he smiled his one dimple smile at me.

"Sudden formality eh?" I giggled softly. "Good morning."

* * *

When I went got off the elevator, I saw him leaning at the wall across the room holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Happy Weeksary," He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I smiled in an 'awe' escaping my lips. I looked at him with love and devotion. He _is _perfect. The most perfect thing that happened to me. I would never ask anything anymore.

"What's with you?" he smirked with an amused tone in his words.

"Nothing, aren't you too sweet? We're together for just a week and yet you do that."

"You don't like it?" He frowned at bit. Guilt ate me when I saw it.

"No, no, I love it actually. I'm just shocked." I laughed, shaking it off. "Aren't you supposed to give that to me?" I held my hand out to him.

"Oh yeah right." He smiled and handed me the flowers. "Happy Weeksary again." Then, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy Weeksary—err, what time is it?" I asked, I forgot how long it took me to get ready.

He looked at his watch, his dark obsidian eyes at the watch. "Err, 7:40. It took you 50minutes."

"Sorry." I mumbled an apology. "I forgot how to breathe, I tried to remember how to."

Well, it isn't over exaggerating in my shoes. I seldom forget to breathe and then remember it after a few seconds when my lungs demand air. Weird as it may seem but its true. But I never did that for a guy. Because, at first, I never thought someone like him would even exist. His species too.

_Who wouldn't?_

He chuckled. His voice filled the lobby somehow, in my point of view. People around us stared at our movements. Even as I fidget. I'm getting conscious when Sasuke's around.

I mean, how couldn't I? This man in front of me, let alone the reason that I am breathing and all, is my man. Bear with me people!

He took my hand and pulled me softly to his car. Err, Ferrari. _Right_. _Whatever it's called, it's still just a car to me. _

I was never patient with cars, motorbikes and all. _Car _and _motorcycle_, whatever model or brand, it's still just a four-wheeled or two-wheeled machine to me. I really don't care about them at all. Not a tiny bit. It bothers me when I hear my best friend Gaara just talk and talk and talk about cars when he knows I'm not actually paying attention especially if I'm studying. However, his patience isn't as short as Sir Aburame or Sister Maria. Snickering in my mind, I remembered my best friend.

* * *

Gaara, my trusty red-haired best friend, we were both sent to the orphanage around a 3-day interval. He's really very quiet if we're around other people. He's timid but caring, for me at least. He's very cold unto others, absolutely _loves_ food but still he doesn't get fat (I honestly envy him a lot.) and even though he sleeps well at night, he still has those scary dark eye bags under his eyes.

However, when we are the only ones around, Oooh boy, he's gonna get all those words out of his pale lips (which I doubt that's always that pale. Jeez, it's like he's already dead or something.) He'll blabber everything about what's on his mind. _Cars._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sasuke opened the car door for me and gestured me in, then he himself went inside and started the car.

"Your fan girls are gonna flip." I said, focusing my attention on him now. "I shouldn't have gone to school with you."

"Why not?" His voice was a bit fervent today. That is a good sign. For now.

"I will melt." I joked, with a little laugh.

"Explain that please."

"Glare?" I pointed at myself and then to him. Freaky how I just talk to him like this. Hihi.

"Oh—let them envy you. Besides, you are the only person who enchanted me in less than one year when they, who had been my schoolmates since I moved here, were not able to do that. You deserve it." He said between his occasional grins. He started the _car_ and then drove away.

I laughed with him. "I deserve a death glare?"

"Yes of course." Sasuke's eyebrows were high today, gesturing that he's happy now.. "You effortlessly did what they could not do."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me." He said a-matter-of-factly with a casual eye roll.

I blushed a few shades of red.

He gulped again. I noticed every time I blush, he gulps. Huh.

"Could you stop that?" I complained to him. It's kinda getting on my nerves.

"Stop what?"

"Blushing."

"Why?"

"Vampire?" He pointed to himself "I will try my best not to kill you." He grimaced as he spoke, but not that worrying scowl.. "and I would really appreciate a little help. It's hard to resist when I see blood on your cheeks."

"Oh." I bowed my head for him not to see and bit my lips softly, I am a very sensitive person, I bruise easily and get _paper_ cuts here and there.. "As if I could," I whispered. _`Stupidity Sakura. Its overcoming you again.` _I muttered to myself.

"Could you, leave something here in my car? Anything that you bring everyday," He was a bit smug today, because he always wins some tiny arguments and debates.

"Why?"

"I'll try to get used to your smell." His tone got serious in a way, but still a smile evident on his pretty face. "It'll help a bit." He bit his lip.

"Oh, alright," I removed my locket. "Here." I handed it to him. "Just take good care of it and try not to break it." I laughed. "That's pretty important to me. That's the only connection I have from where I came from."

I think he is a bit shocked when he saw the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he looked at the locket.

"I'll tell you if you concentrate on the road." I said worriedly, exchanging glances from him and then to the steering wheel and then on the road and then back to him

"Of all the things you should worry about, you worry about my driving?" He chuckled, distracting my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. I pointed at his speedometer. It read _100miles per hour._

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I love to go fast, and I was a race car driver." He chuckled; I knew that was a joke, but I do love speed, so I let it pass.

"Sister Therese told me that she saw that on my blanket when she found me." I answered his question with a tiny frown on my lips.

He nodded without further questioning.

* * *

When we arrived at the campus, Sasuke's fan girls suddenly squealed, jumped up and down like bunnies and followed it. Let's get ready to rumble people.

"Ready?" He asked as he is taking off my seatbelt, I rolled my eyes at him. _Puh_lease. The over-protectiveness is what now? _Baby-sit _Sakura?

"Oh WOW I'm so excited." I sarcastically said. I even lifted my arms in a sarcastic way that I think amused him.

He was smiling my favorite smile, while leaving the _car_. I think the girls around his _car_ would not be able to sleep after this day. Who would resist that perfection? I mean, yeah, WOW.

He walked around the car, looking at me, and opened the car door. He took my hand and pulled me out. I giggled a bit.

And suddenly, at the sight of Sasuke, holding my hand, the girls' squeals and screams twisted into a scowl.

"Excuse us girls." Sasuke smiled boyishly to them, as if he is holding some trophy from a contest, swollen with pride that he has it.

I felt the girls glaring at me. I knew that, this would happen a few minutes ago, that I thought I prepared myself. Well, _oh_ well. Some things need a little _get used to_. As if I'm not working on that.

"Everyone's staring." I noticed, as I looked around. And when I said _everyone_. Everyone _in my sight._ "They saw us come out of the car too."

"No, not that guy." He looked at a direction. Knew it. "Oh wait he looked."

I scowled at him and elbowed him at the ribs. Ouch, that's gotta bruise. I bit my lips at the impact.

The girls glared at me more when I elbowed him, as if touching him was a mortal sin that death isn't enough to pay for it. My eyes rolled automatically. Pfffft.

"Ow," Sasuke said sarcastically, still smug at me, rubbing his ribs to ease my pain. Huh. Egotistic bastard.

"I think it's gonna bruise." I rubbed my elbow slowly, it did hurt. Try elbowing a big boulder with all of your strength. Try it. You'll feel my pain. Go, I encourage you!

"Be careful next time."

I saw the other 'vampires' stare at us. Ino is glaring at us again. I don't understand why she's mad at me.

"I feel like breaking all the rules now" He wrapped one of his arms around me. "Since I'm going to hell."

* * *

The first day is uncomfortable for me. People are staring, and if not staring, _glaring._ I sighed. Is this the consequence of having Sasuke?

Was it a federal crime to love him? Yeah, I know they do envy, not me of course, gosh there are so much more who are much beautiful that me for my sanity's sake, but my privilege to Mr. Perfect.

Karin glared at me too. I think she likes Sasuke as much as the other girls at the school do. Moreover, hates me because I'm going with him. Now one of my friends hates me. I sighed to myself.

"Frustration." I muttered to myself, as if that one word is an explanation to everything.

"So, you and Uchiha huh." Kiba said at lunch his arm on the chair of the school's coffee shop.

"Mmhmm." I said as I played with Frappuccino. It was my favorite coffee drink. I guess you guys can understand why.

"You know, I'm kinda scared at him. He stares ate you like your something to eat." He shrugged, eyes interlocking on my face.

I jerked my head, straw planted on my mouth. I muttered an, "Excuse me?" with a little offended tone to it.

"Nothing." He said and then he stood up, shoved his hands on his pockets and walked away.

While walking at the corridor, I was a bit spaced out and I didn't notice a small dent at the floor. I tripped and I just waited for pain, but all I felt was cold arms.

"Waiting for something clumsy?" Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Uhg, I'm always spaced out." Exasperatingly standing up, I dusted my pants. With a low groan escaping my pale, cracked lips.

"Frustrated?" His arms were around me now, and then I felt glares again.

Yes I am. Goodness gracious. My head is throbbing at all sides.

"Very. I couldn't handle glares anymore." I was exhausted honestly. My legs were shaking from walking so fast in heels to avoid the glares. I was not even able to retouch my make up because when I went inside the powder room, the girls instantly glared at me.

"Sasu~kun, support her, she's dead on her feet." Someone suddenly said behind us with a bell-toned voice.

"Hinata, don't worry. She's an astronaut." Sasuke looked at me, Hinata was right honestly, I feel like I'm going to faint any second now. But I tried to look okay for Sasuke. He is such a paranoid on my health issues.

"I saw her faint in exhaustion." She said in accusation, ouch, she got me. And after those words, Sasuke suddenly supported me, his hands on my arms.

"Hi Saku~chan." She greeted me with a smile. "See you around." And she skipped away, I looked at her gracefulness and her beauty.

"What did she mean by she saw me fall?" I asked when we entered the car park area.

"Err, I'll tell you when you get better." He held my hand. I was a bit shock due to the electricity that flowed into my body from his touch and not because his hand was _extremely _cold. I'm used to its temperature. Or at least, a bit.

* * *

I sat down on the passenger's seat and exhaled loudly. "Finally, peace and quiet." I leaned at the back of his seat, massaging my temples.

School is going to be another stressor I think. It's like I did a mortal sin when people look at me, when _women _look at me_._

Sasuke reached for his compartment. He took out a plastic bottle and took a tablet.

"Here." He handed it to me. "It's mefenamic. It'll ease it for a bit." Then he reached at his back, there is a small bottle of water.

"Hah, ready enough I can see." I said after drinking the medicine and drank all of the water.

"Not really." He said as he started the car. His smile never left his face. "It's sort of a prop."

I laughed. "A prop." I repeated with a grin. He flashed a dazzling crooked smile.

* * *

We went to the park again. It was already dark so it was safe. The lights from the lamp are the only thing that helps my sight. It was a new moon tonight. Totally dark except for the lamps around us. The wind was singing to us. I was in the middle of appreciating the beauty of snowflakes when I heard Sasuke hum to himself. He sings . . . beautifully. I groaned to myself. Isn't there anything imperfect about him?

The breeze kissed me again. It's freezing now. The sea was so far from here, but still with Sasuke's ruthless driving, we get there and back in 2 hours. Cool huh?

"Sakura," He whispered.

"Hmm?" I answered sweetly, playing with the snow.

"How could you not be afraid of me?" He asked as he looked at the sky. The lamp beside us gleams on his skin making him beautiful as ever.

"Honestly?" I stood up in front of him and pulled him up, then I realized that I was small compared to him. I just reached by his upper lip. Huh, monster. Life is so Ironic.

"Yes please." He breathed. White air left his lips, as his fragrant and intoxicating breathe covered up every scent for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't know." I simply said. "It's just that, I felt at ease when I'm around you. Vampire or human or whatever you are." I wasn't joking or trying to make it easy for him. I do feel at ease with him around. I feel much safer when I feel his stone cold skin against my warm ones.

When he says that I shouldn't worry, I would know that he's going to do anything to make it hakuna matata for me. I giggled mentally. Lion King.

His forehead creased.

"How?"

"That I can't answer."

He smirked. "At least for once, you can't answer something." And then he frowned a bit. "It's troublesome you know, when I don't know why."

I looked a him with a tell-me-about-it look.

"A book saying how you could not feel scared if your boyfriend is a vampire doesn't exist." I laughed. "Yet."

"True." He grinned. "Planning to write one?"

I laughed at him and pinched his cold cheek. "Maybe."

I looked at his obsidian eyes, seeing my reflection in it. His perfect pointed nose, his pale lips, his pale as paper skin. I noticed that his skin was a shade darker than the snow. It's very scary, for a first time. But I don't care.

"Love you."

"Me too." He breathed. "I'll love more and more each day, for the rest of my existence." He cupped my face. "I'll take care of you everyday of forever."

Our face was inches apart. And in a few seconds, the gap between us has been broken.

His lips were on mine. My whole world stopped. I have proven that a kiss could stop time. Surprisingly, his lips were somewhat warm against mine, soft yet hard.

He pulled away, and my consciousness was back and time ticked again.

"I'm glad," He mumbled, "No, blissful and fortunate that, you're here in my arms again. Princess."

* * *

**R&R please dearest readers :]**

**BTW, I would like to encourage you to pay attention to every small detail in this story so that, I'll frustrate you more in itching to know why I typed those words. I am giving clues for the facts in my story.**

**Happy guessing. **


	10. Another Authoress' note

**Due to some turn of events..**

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD. ****I am having a hard time to write now because I lack the enthusiasm. Even though the Ideas heep on flowing in my lazy mind.**

**I won't be gone that long though. Just a little time to freshen up.**

**TigerPriestess: **Before posting my last chapter. I thought the title and the summary was crappy. So I changed it. Is it better? Or I made it worse? Yeah, I spotted the typo's too. Crappy typo's xD

**MissSasukeUchiha: **Yeah Twilight IS cool. Much cooler than this story. :P It's not the exact story line though. Some lines and scenes are not mine. But the Story line is. Thanks for the review.

**I was waiting for Midnight Angel Sakura, Gaara'sGothicChick and Texascowgirl-13 to review for days now. Gosh, I didn't realize it was sad that my loyal reviewers weren't all present.**

**Where's my reviewers? :(  
**

**I am hunting down who's copying my story. It's my first story here in fanfiction and yet someone stole it, posted it into some random site, and used their name already. I won't mention it for the robber's sake. I used blood, sweat, tears, food and a few dead brain cells for this story for MY credit, not for you. Shame on you. Some originality is there? I'm really mad. Very mad about this.  
**

**Hope you guys understand now.**

**See you in a few.**

**Hisame~Chan.  
**


	11. Sorry!

**I have decided to discontinue this story. **

I'm sorry to all of it's supporters and for you guys I'm going to post the last chapters I have written before deciding to discontinue this story.

I'll post it tonight together with my new story ideas, please vote. And also, tag in the pairings you would like.

**Sorry! Sorry!**

**Hisame~chan**


	12. Chapters 9 12

**The last Chapters :) sorry guys...**

_`Promise me you'll never let me go.`_

Being with him as his girl, changes my points of view in life.

First, I thought I could live without someone who will appreciate me.

Now, I despised that idea now. I cannot imagine life without Uchiha Sasuke.

Second, Vampires do not exist.

But they do. And they aren't as ugly as Hollywood portrayed them. They are so . . . beautiful.

Third, Vampires do not have feelings.

But they do now.

* * *

**IX – Special Abilities.**

"Hinata can see the future?"

Sasuke shifted his position. He rested his arm around my shoulder showing possession. We are the mall now. Sasuke woke me up himself this morning with a bouquet of tulips resting on my lap. In no time, my room filled with flowers will greet me as I open my door or, well, as I wake up.

I'm not a material type of person though. However, I do appreciate gifts. The cheap ones that will not make your wallet cry in expense. I don't want to be showered with gifts that I could live without. Like those, cars, expensive clothes, gigantic out of this world sized homes and all. I want a simpler life, a home that is large enough for me and my family to live in, a nice neighborhood and Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke should be there. He is my other half, period, no erasures.

"Yes." He said as we walked. Girls around us are looking at us. Again. "Only partly actually. It can change depending on the person's decisions."

Talented Vampires. That's what he called those vampires who possess extra talents. As if aren't talented enough with their strength, speed and impenetrable skin, and who knows what more could they do.

"Oh really? That's cool you know." I responded as I fidgeted. "I'm assuming she saw me coming, didn't she?"

"Yes." He smiled. "But, at first, I didn't believe her yet, until well, you walked passed our table at the cafeteria."

I snorted, shaking my head with a smirk on my face. Then I changed the course of our conversation. "So they are practically, not biologically, your brothers and sisters?" I asked. "How come your last names are different?"

I thought because, they _are_ brothers and sisters as he stated, how could they have different surnames.

"Yes. At the school papers our nationalities are American-Japanese." I sniffed. "Our American names are quite different, and we kept it as confidential files. We just err, tell people we aren't associated."

"How could you be associated?"

I thought of Ino's long blond hair ang baby blue eyes and Naruto's spiky blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, they could be associated, but still, their looks are, well, they aren't compatible to be brother or sister, or even cousins. Hinata's Purplish hair, shiny and very straight and her white eyes that seemed to have no pupils. She and Neji, who has brown hair but has the same eyes. They _must_ be associated in some ways.

Only Sasuke and Hidan left. But, you can't err, compare them to others.

"We have one creator."

I gulped. "You can create vampires?" Nice.

He rolled his eyes. "Naturally. What do you think of us? We're naturally born?"

In some wild ways yes, I did. I mean, how could you create a vampire? You look for someone who's actually _this_ perfect and then transform them? What? They inject something in their system that could give them those frozen skin, never ending life, those steel fangs that seem to cut into anything and that err, monstrous strength. It's like superman with the edge of Dracula. I huffed and then I scowled at him. "Kinda." I saw him purse his lips, trying to hold a chuckle. I glared at him. "How do you create vampires?"

"We bite and infuse our venom with your blood."

He wasn't looking at me, but it seems that he's fully aware that I'm staring at his exposed fang as he finished the sentence.

"Oh." I thought about asking him to change me. It was my dream for a few months now. To be one of them.

"Don't even ask me to change you." He crossed his arms. "You will writhe in pain for days. Like your being burned alive, but not dying."

Okay, he caught me. He's trying to scare me with the pain I will go through when the time comes that he will bite me. Yep, I'm pretty confident with what's going to happen, he'll agree. Eventually.

I mentally shook away the scary warning.

"And your American names are?" I changed the topic again. I don't want to plead for it. I'll stay human for a few years. Or at least until I graduate. Therefore, I could leave the orphanage without further ado.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said. "Ino is Rosalie, Hidan's Emmet, Hinata's Alice, Naruto's Jasper, Neji's Mickael."

"Twilight?" I've heard those names before.

"Yes." He grinned. "It's almost close to the explanation of what we are. Almost that is."

"Vampires." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You read it?"

"Yeah. But I never had the chance to finish it"

My hunger for information has not faded away yet. Their world is so much different from my world. Something was playing in my mind. Trying to get my attention and let my nerves command what I should do. Oh! Right!

"Wait, you have a mom?"

"Yeah, she's err, the uhm." He hesitated.

"Well?"

"Principal Tsunade."

"WHAT?!!!" I was shocked. Well, yet, she is very, very pretty, and she has the same features.

_Beautiful and pale._

I felt people moved their heads to look at me, I did shriek loudly.

Of all people, err, vampires that I would suspect, Principal Tsunade? But, well, that explains the never aging thing. Looking like you're around your twenties but the truth is you're already 50 years old.

"I thought she wasn't married?!"

"They don't have to." He rolled his eyes. "They were betrothed about 800 years ago, as my father narrated, and they did get married. In a vampire-ish way." He smirked.

"What? You get to wear a white dress and tux? And an aisle?" How ridiculous. I compared a normal wedding to their wedding. As if they are normal. Huh. Never mind.

"Well, not exactly. Err, you wear a traditional vampire dress. And the groom, much of a tuxedo. Our kind gets married under the sun."

"With all the shiny, shining thingy?"

He laughed at how I called it. "Yeah, my dad's name is Kakashi." He took some strands of my hair and played with it. "He's a Doctor at the Konoha Medical Center."

I nodded. "Really? " I said fervently. "What's their American names?

"Mhmmm." He said as he held my hand. "Though we don't need a doctor at home." He laughed. "Their names are quite obvious Sherlock, I thought you read twilight? Or at least some of it. It's Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh." I signed.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

Sometimes, I wonder why my brain works in academic ways, and doesn't work in common sense. I mean, hey! I'm a scholar for Pete's sake. And yet, the ones that are obvious does not register in my head. Scary. Maybe something's wrong with my brain neurons.

"Wait." I said as I pulled his arm. Another question is hovering in my pink lips. "Only Hinata is the talented one?" I continued when he stopped. Sasuke must have a talent!

"No." He said.

"Are you talented?"

He stood still for a while, never moving or talking. I held my waist with both of my hands and then tapping my toes as if I was his mother waiting for an explanation why he went home late.

"Well? There's no point in keeping anything from me anymore." I poked his right cheek.

"I am." He caught my hand. The sudden drop of temperature was nothing now. Now that I am used to him. "I can read minds."

"Really?"

"I can read minds of all people around us. Except you."

"You can't read my mind?" I asked.

"I can read every mind in this area, apart from yours." He grimaced a bit, trying to concentrate. "Sex, money, sex, sex, _cat_." He smirked. "And you? He scowled a bit more. "Nothing."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Shockingly that I could repel his ability. Bonus from God I guess. Maybe because I couldn't see common sense. Maybe my neurons _are_ extra terrestrially arranged. Not _normal_.

"I can read minds, and you ask me what's wrong with you?" He laughed.

"Err, right."

"It's frustrating honestly." He held my hand and then we walked again. "I couldn't read your mind and know what you're thinking. To know what I should do to keep you comfortable. I really need your cooperation to keep me at peace. Tell me what you're thinking about every time. Please?"

I giggled. "Okay then. Whatever you say." I fidgeted as we walked, never taking of my hand on his. 'Umm, how about the others?"

"Err, Neji has the ability to see your past with just a touch. The opposite of Hinata's actually, without physical contact. Hinata's ability is passive and impassive at the same time. She sees futures unexpectedly and she sees the futures of _some_ people or vampires." He smirked at the exemption. "if she wanted to." He said. " Naruto can control your feelings"

"Control?"

"Yeah, if he wants you to relax, he can make you relax." He smirked.

"That's cool."

"And convenient." He laughed. "Especially for Ino. She always suffers from nervous breakdown." He grimaced. "On how will Hidan react on her new clothes of course?"

"Wait, what did you mean by some? Does that mean, Hinata can't see my future?"

"Yes. She saw you in _my_ future." He laughed again, "If you just saw Hinata's disappointed face when she discovered that someone could even repel her ability. It is a Class A ability for her sanity's sake. And you, a _human_, repelled what she could do. Even Hidan laughed so hard, he even rolled on the floor. Literally Saki."

Wow, it's like I'm the kryptonite of all vampires, Mary Jane of Spiderman. I repel them. I must have a superpower!

"Is Hinata and Neji associated?"

"Brother and Sister. They were the only son and daughter of the empirical king of Italy. Neji should've been the King at that time, not until they disappeared." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "We passed by them when we were hunting, their carriage was attacked by robbers, they fell from the bridge, and Kakashi, being his Good Samaritan self, changed them to keep their life."

I stared at Sasuke for a brief moment. He was looking around, and being looked at. Cute.

After a few seconds of appreciating his beauty, I noticed his sweater.

"Your clothes are a bit, err, weird and I couldn't find anything that matches."

"Hinata designs it and makes it, and never gets tired with what she does. She's absolutely _inlove_ with fashion. And well, she has all the time she wants." He laughed when he remembered Hinata. It looks like they're close. "We live forever. As you can see, we never age,"

I think immortality is nice. You can see how people develop this world, how technology advances, how dreary education is as you do it again and again, to see the Montagues and Capulets of today's world hack each other up to show who's richer and smarter and everything. To see everything age, when you don't. It would be sad of course; as you watch the people you loved get older and pass away when you cannot. I'm terrified of dead people. However, I do not see a dilemma with death itself. I'm not afraid to die.

"Like I can't notice," I rolled my eyes.  
He smirked. "You know, I could always be myself when I'm with you,"

"You talk too much."

"Well that's the problem." He said while he shoved his free hand in his pocket. "I talk too much when I'm around you."

"What do I look like? A chat room?" I scowled at him.

"Sort of." He chuckled.

"Egotistic Bastard." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Bad girl." He took my chin and kissed my forehead.

We exchanged a few questions to each other. He asked what is my favorite color, my favorite gem and more favorites. I discovered he used to like tomatoes when he was still human. He loves the _sampaguita_. A small white flower but smells very nice, as he defined. He actually compared me with that flower, I am small and frail that looks like I'm going to break every touch he's going to give me, and yet I smell tempting to him and my influence on him never stopped. Huh.

I also discovered he loves sweaters. He feels warmer, if that's even possible, If he wears one of those. He said Hinata annoys him more than I do when I get myself into trouble. He loves navy blue and well, sort of unexpected for me, pink. I actually laughed when I discovered he liked that color. G.I. Joe is his favorite movie, he loves to compose songs, loves to play some instruments and loves Rock, Pop Rock, Alternative Rock, and Hardcore. Cool, a similarity.

My mood lightened up again.

"You said you hunt for animals, right?" I said while poking his cheeks with my two forefingers.

"Yes." He said as he plucked my nose.

"Do you have any favorites?" I said as I poked him some more.

"Err, yes." He caught my hand. "Stop it."

I pouted. "What's your favorite?"

He shrugged. "Mountain Lion."

I giggled.

"Hey Sherlock," He called.

"What is it Dracula?" I giggled mentally at our nicknames for each other.

"Do you suffer from multiple personality disorder?" He asked.

I scowled. "Obviously not."

"Oh no not multiple personality disorder," He paused for a good six seconds. "You're moody."

"Err—" I wasn't able to speak. He is right.

"Like I said." He smirked.

We passed by a grand piano in the middle of the mall's intersection. You can see four directions from where we were standing. He wrapped his right arm at my small waist. Smiling at me, triumphant because we were debating on his arm on my waist. You know me, I hate attention. Because when you are as clumsy as me, and attention is always in you, it's pretty unpleasant. If you ask me.

People are still staring.

I elbowed Sasuke softly. Trying to avoid the horrible bruise, I got a few days ago. "How could you get used to this?"

"Used to what?"

"Err, stares." I shrugged and then exchanged glances from left to right.

"Years of practice." He said with a laugh evident in his voice. "It's quite easy to get used to though."

"Psshh. Your arrogance is getting wayyy overboard." I rolled my eyes at him.

At least he's not illiterate to the fact that he is _beautiful._ So I won't have to do the extra job of rubbing it in his face to avoid those snakes from stealing him from me. I am possessive, So sue me.

"Yeah, I love you too." He chuckled and then he pecked my lips.

I heard disappointed snarls and groans at the back.

"Well, let me show you my other talent, other than interrupting people's minds."

"And irritating me." I half-smiled.

He chuckled. "I irritate you?" Sasuke is sometimes insensitive, "Really?"

I stuck out my tongue at him.

Sasuke walked to the customer service counter and talked to the woman for a while. Then she handed him a small microphone.

"Hello everyone." His velvet voice caught the attention of almost everyone who could hear him. Heads turned to see where the voice came from and then they gawked when their eyes laid on _my_ Sasuke's face. "I'm here to play for my cherry blossom, Sakura, she's right there, the love of my life." He looked at me, and the others looked as well. I glared at Sasuke. "I'll play the lullaby I wrote for her. Hope she likes it ne?"

The girls were staring at me. Some awed by Sasuke's sweetness and others glared again. Oh, when will I ever?! Fan girls here and there. If I were a vampire, I would've threw them out of the window to get those glares away from me. I walked to Sasuke and poked his forehead again. I heard giggles and chuckles.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Speaking." His faint lips cracked a smile for my dazed eyes, gazing upon thy beauty.

He gracefully walked to the grand piano and sat down, eyes closed. He looked so tame though behind that sight was a ravenous vampire trying to deny his own humanity.

My mouth wasn't able to utter any kind of sound as my ears were swimming through an ocean of soothing sounds as his fingers danced through the black and white keys of the large piano that stood before him. Dazzled with his beauty and utmost talent, I approached the Fallen Angel sitting across black and white keys that were singing in his gracious commands. I gaped in marvel and love. I thought _`How in the world did I get this kind of luck?` _How could someone as plain and normal as me is standing right beside the most beautiful man on earth, playing a wonderful song laid for my ears to hear and be thankful for.

His music was soft, almost breakable soft and yet has a robust grip. I eavesdropped when I noticed that he was soon gonna enter the song's bridge. His face traced a small smile as he heard me gasp. His pointed nose and pale lips stayed tranquil but his eyes were much calmer than before. Its lids were a strange shade of gray as I saw. Then after a few seconds of looking at the most amazing thing I ever laid eyes on, Sasuke and his utmost perfection, I heard the bridge. It was soft and flowing, like my love for him. And probably, his love for me. I loved the way he made it smooth and calm for me, to be able to feel all of the love he is making me realize as I hear his creation that's meant for me. Those traitorous teardrops were slowly escaping my eyes, not because I'm distressed, because I was preposterously ecstatic and a smile wasn't able to convey it enough. My eyes were releasing my emotions, when my face couldn't. I can never be happier than this moment.

The lullaby came to its conclusion. Sasuke opened his ebony black eyes and looked at me with love and compassion. Like he was a man who saw the luminous beauty of the moon for the first time. His fingers never leaving the piano keys, his pale face stretched into a astounding smile. I knew this lullaby is for me and _me _only. He stood up as the people applauded. He bowed down gracefully to his audience and flashed them another blinding smile.

"Well, thank you for listening. I entitled it _River Flows in You_. For my Sherlock Holmes here." He chuckled. "Why are you crying? What's wrong are you hurt?" He whispered to me worriedly.

"N-no. I—'m jus—st h—happy an—d t—t—touched." I stuttered as I held onto his shirt.

Sasuke whispered soothing shushes to me and wiped my tears away from my face as soon as they fell down and crashed into my cheeks. "They make you ugly. Stop crying love. Just put up your best smile for me. Please?" He whispered into my ear with his calming voice. It was like he inherited some of Naruto's 'said' ability.. I tried to stop my sobs and then smiled with all of my might.

Everyone clapped when they saw Sasuke kissing me. I couldn't hear them much now. I concentrated on Sasuke's lips.

He pulled away. "You liked it?"

I scowled.

"Oh you don't." He frowned.

"NO!" I shouted an octave as soon as I saw his face crumple. "It's not that I don't like it Dracula." I pinched his cheeks so he would smile. "I loved it really. I just scowled because I hate it when you could always make me feel loved, when I can't."

He stared at me.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." He mumbled my name, as his surprisingly warm breathe flowed through my skin.. "How can you _say _that?"

"Because I have a mouth." I said a-matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes in a cute way.

"You always make me feel loved." He mumbled. "Those annoying pinches, pokes all around. It's like _my _Sakura's personal way of showing love." He caressed my cheek. "No one has done that before."

I pouted. "That's all?"

"You've shown me the cutest pout too." He chuckled.

I laughed with him too.

We walked home. Yeah right. The mall _is _almost next to my house err, condo unit. We were talking about what he usually does every time were not together. He is affluent you know, with free time as a first on his list. I mean, you can do whatever you want with all those free time. Four hundred years . . .

"WHAT?!!!" I half shrieked after Sasuke talk about what he does at night.

Sasuke flinched.

"You watch me sleep?! How could you?! My mumbles, my dreams, my secrets EVERYTHING! Unraveled! Nooooo!!!" I went wild, hitting the floor with my wrists, kicking and screaming. Suddenly I felt Sasuke's arms pull me up and hug me.

"Shut up Sherlock. People are sleeping." He smirked. "It is pretty interesting honestly."

I pouted at him and then stuck my tongue out.

"You mumble my name all the time. When you were asleep," He said while his eyes were suddenly turning soft. "You make me feel so loved. Just by hearing your voice mumbling my name. Telling me you love me even as you slumber in your bed."

"Great, make me blush more." I am blushing madly now. Darn, I've been mumbling his names over and over.

I never bothered when people see me sleep or hear what I say as I slumber. However, ever since Sasuke came, I became conscious about everything even how I react, answer to his questions or even how I fidget when he's around. It's like he a critic or something.

I know I talk in my sleep. Only Gaara hears me as I talk because we are roommates and I never sleep outside.

"See you at school Sherlock."

Suddenly, I jerked up my head, escaping my thoughts. He decided to leave me at peace for the night. He knows me well I see. He _walked_ to me and kissed me goodnight. Then he disappeared.

I sighed.

Sun and moon.

I see the sun in the sky, but on the other side, I also see the moon.

I saw Sasuke on the sunlit side, glittering and dazzling as ever, and another man, of which still blurred in my vision, is standing on the moonlit side.

I reached for Sasuke but he faded away.

And the other man, who was on the sunlit side, walked to me and when I saw his face, I froze in shock.

I huffed as I struggled opened my eyes.

Sasuke, he _faded_ away. Like he was some sort of dust.

I agonizingly screamed his name, running to him. That was the last thing my mind thought of until I felt someone shake me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice stole me from the excruciatingly painful dream that I was imprisoned moments ago.

I sat up still screaming and tears flowed on my face.

"Sakura, it's okay. Stop crying. It's just a dream." Sasuke cooed while caressing my back. I was crying so much that it wet Sasuke's sweater.

"Freakin'—night—mares." I sniffed. "They're—coming—back." Sniff. "I—hate—i—t"

"Shusshh love, I'm here no one's gonna hurt you. I promise. No one." He comforted me.

That dream really scared me. It was almost real. Sasuke's leaving me.

"Y—you l—left me a—a—t m—y d—d—dream. Y—you did—n't c—come bac—k." I stuttered as I sobbed relentlessly over the stupid dream.

"I will never leave you. I promise. Don't cry love." He hugged me tightly, the cold aura he's giving out helps me calm down a bit. "Calm down. Don't worry."

"Y—you won't do t—that. R—right?"

"Never." He assured.

"O—kay" I calmed down. "G—gosh I feel S—tupid. Crying o—ver a stupid night—mare."

He laughed softly. "That's alright Sakura. Go get ready, we have school."

I giggled. "O—kay." Sniff.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in rage and shock as I got to my feet, ignoring the violent reactions from the students around me. I shot a death glare at Sasuke. He was holding up a laugh in his cheeks.

"Yes Sakura, you and Sasuke will be the ones who will sing on your prom night." Principal Tsunade said in the microphone at a meeting at the auditorium.

"B—but ma'am I can't sing!" I lied. I know I can sing but still, singing in a crowd with people looking at you? NO WAY!!

"Sasuke said you can." She said, an eyebrow raised. "Now, there's no turning back now. You'll face punishments if you didn't follow. Two songs for you, two for Sasuke, and a duet for the two of you. I assume you won't have any problems with that?" Her imperial voice outshone the others.

I blushed and then sat down. "You are so gonna pay for this Sasuke." I whispered to him as he was uncontrollably shaking from laughter.

"Oooo, scary." Sasuke said in a chuckle.

We were dismissed at the auditorium, and as we left there, I shouted at Sasuke. Three octaves high.

"How could you?! You're gonna embarrass me in front of thousands! Sasuke!" I was furious about it. I hate attention too much that I couldn't get more.

"I hear you sing when you take baths." He calmly said. "And by the way, I absolutely _loved_ your version of 'A new day has come'." He stated. "I'm not peaking, vampire-swear" He saw me glare at him when he uttered the 'bath' word..

"How could you???" I asked him again in a snarl.

"Because Hinata won't sing with me again." He said. "She and Naruto have a special number already."

I sighed.

"Don't worry Sherlock. It'll be okay."

"2 songs! And a duet! It's okay! Yeah Right!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be the one playing the piano dearest. Don't freak out, you'll just sing."

I sighed in defeat.

"Hah, my first time on the limelight huh?" I thought. "Well, not exactly. Clumsiness does this you can't even imagine." I pursed my lips at the memory of my vivid _gift_.

"True." He laughed. "I'll tutor you. I promise."

"Do I get to hear YOU sing?" I accused. He is very fond of surprises.

"No." He stated. "I am writing songs. It'll ruin the moment if you hear it in progress."

I grunted at his selfishness. But I let it pass.

We were both silent for a while.

"I'll take you to my place tomorrow."

I froze in place. "What? To Err, meet your family?"

"Yeah."

"W—what if they won't like me?"

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you? He laughed.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00pm. Be ready."

"Uhg, I think I have to dig through my closet. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family."

He chuckled. "Just be yourself love. They'll love you. I am sure of that."

"Yeah right, thanks for the support." I rolled my eyes.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad to be able to help."

He opened his car door, and then opened mine.

"Now, I'll leave you to Hinata the day after tomorrow to shop for your dress at the prom next week."

"I don't have any money." I lied.

"Then, I'll buy you one if you're broke. You can't get away with this." He smiled arrogantly.

I'm doomed in despair.

**Dresses, Gowns, Ridiculous amounts of make up, Ultra high-heeled shoes, earrings. Outrageously decorated necklaces.**

I paled. I'm so not gonna like this.

* * *

**Tenth..**

_`Say it again.`_

Meeting his family personally was not an easy task I must say. Seeing people who are much beautiful than those people you idolize on the television. IS. NOT. EASY.

Also when your vampire sweetheart's 'sister' does not approve of you much.

* * *

Footsteps. Coming back and forth. Clothes flying everywhere.

"Uhg! Sasuke you're gonna pay for this someday!" I dug through ivory white closet until I found a decent piece.

A white halter neck dress stopped just below my knees. It has a belt just under my breasts with black swirls on it. It's decent enough for an evening _dinner_ with Sasuke's family. _Dinner. Schnidder. _I thought sarcastically.

Because, in the first place, human food, DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT satisfy them at any amount.

So there, I decided to pair it with my white heels with straps. I patiently criss-crossed the straps with occasional snorts leaving my lips and tied it neatly at the back. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and well, not arrogantly, concluded that I looked somewhat of an angel. Because of the clothes of course. With all the white and strappy thingys and—

"You look beautiful love." A velvet voice said.

"You know, I could call the police now. You keep on doing this every time." I accused. "Go downstairs. I'll just go down when I'm ready." I added as I glared through the mirror. I was startled for a moment because,

He groaned a bit. "I was expecting to see you get ready."

"Well, no you can't." I giggled. Sasuke's features were a bit irritated.

He groaned in defeat and then disappeared.

I ran to the bathroom and do I have to mention I almost tripped? Uhg,

I placed some concealer under my eyes to hide my eye bags. Then placed a little powder then topped it with foundation that matches my skin color. I applied liquid eyeliner, and then a pencil eyeliner on my top eyelid, then some mascara and the curled my eyelashes. Then applied some natural colored lipstick to top it off.

I half pig-ponytailed my hair and then placed my white gold necklace that Sasuke had given on our first month. A word engraved on the white gold. It says, _Mikazuki_ or in English, New Moon.

I hurried to the elevator and bumped into my neighbor. He stared at me intently. But I ignored him.

When I saw my Knight in Shining Armor. Bahaha, Love it. The sun is penetrating the tinted windows of the front lobby of the condominium made him shimmer a little bit. However, it's unnoticeable if you don't know what he is.

The guy at my back snarled in disappointment. He saw Sasuke grin at me.

GRIN. AT. **ME.**

Will I ever get used to his face? Uhg why does he have to be so . . . strikingly beautiful?

My Sanity came back when he caressed my face.

"Hello again, love." His breathe escaped his lips. Its scent made my sanity fade away again.

"Hi. Sorry fo—" I wasn't able to continue. His lips prevented it. But I don't mind. At all.

How many times did his kiss make me feel dizzy? Or let alone, fighting for consciousness? Ah, right, ever since the first one.

It is not because he is my first kiss. (Yeah, sue me) but because his kiss has some kick in it. Like a strong liquor for a weak drinker. Yeah. Just the first shot and you're down.

I felt him smirk.

"You're making me dizzy." I managed to break the kiss.

I was shocked I was able to do that. I used to be snapped out of consciousness when I feel his stone cold lips on mine.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He chuckled. "You make my throat burn."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, every human does."

"Well, you make it burn the hottest." He added. I scowled.

"It's not my fault I smell appealing to you."

"Yes, Yes, True." He laughed. "Shall we?"

"Yeah right. Let's go." I felt him hold my hand, shocked by his skin's low temperature, I involuntarily evaded his touch. It made him scowl and mutter a 'sorry'. But, I caught his hand and placed some pressure on it. "It's alright." I smiled. "I was just shocked. A little getting used to the hand part. But, it's worth it if it's your hand."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For the effort to make this work." He smiled a sad smile. It made me frown a bit.

"No thanking needed. I _want_ and I'm _willing_ to."

I was guilty of the action I portrayed moments ago. I knew that it would offend him. I could see the glint from his eyes fade again. I pecked him on the cheek and then held his hand with my two hands to tell him it's okay. That I don't bother. Not the slightest bit.

He stayed tranquil. A smile on his lips. It made me feel pleasant seeing him like that. Happy because of me, at least.

The ride to their home is a little longer than I would've expected. He did pointed out that their house was outside the city. But I didn't know that 'outside' was around 10 miles from the city's exterior. It was an arctic night. So Sasuke opened the heater inside to help me warm up.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I think I'm gonna freeze in 3 seconds if you didn't open that."

He chuckled. "Not that I needed it but, it is freezing now. I bought one for you." He chuckled. "Don't talk, just shut up, forget that I said I bought it for you and enjoy the warmth _my queen_."

"What did you just call me?" I suddenly jerked up after I tried to protest that he bought me this expensive heater. Right.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." He mouthed. I wasn't sure that, that was what I heard. Uhg. Never mind.

I focused my attention on the heater. _Because,_ its freakin' cold! Uhg!

"Cold is _not _healthy." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, look what it has done to you."

I looked at the side mirror. I was freakin pale!

"Darn it, now I have to place some cheek tint." I grunted. "I hate it."

"Then don't place some. It's not like we are colorful." Sasuke chuckled.

"True. Thanks for saving me from my remorse."

"Glad to help."

I held out a gasp when I saw their house, err—mansion, err—palace? It was freakin H-U-G-E!

"Is this your house? Err, mansion?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of." He chuckled. "It's mostly open areas where we could you know, hold vampire parties and some _race_s."

"I can _see_ that." I gawked. Their house would've been a dream come true to anyone who's as rich as they were.

I know, money meant nothing next to their family. Well, maybe they were rich ever since. Hinata and Neji being royalties before they were vampires. I mentally snorted.

Their house was made of _glass walls_. At front at least. I mean, you could _see_ what's inside.

A flat screen television, sofas that could sit up to 12 people I estimated. A large mahogany coffee table that should I mention? That has some _gemstones_ engraved on the side. Carpeted floorings. An awesome set of acoustic guitars and electric guitars hung at the 'music area' around the right area. A Yamaha Grand Piano, A Drums Set, 2 bass guitars, a flute and 3 violins. I imagined them playing one song. That would be, awesome.

I also spotted a bar. With wines and stuff.

More carpet.

A large family portrait hung on the middle on the music room wall.

Another screen, which I think is a touch screen computer meant to organize and open the lights and—wait.

A family portrait? I walked back as I heard Sasuke chuckle softly. "I'll tell them we're here." I heard him mumble and he left me.

I stared at the picture with awe. The guys were wearing _tuxes _for Christ's sake. _`No harm intended`_ I thought.

And the girls were wearing party dresses that complimented their features and looks so well I snorted. _`Beauty and all its freaking benefits.`_

I saw an acoustic guitar on a stand that is Navy Blue. I guessed it was Sasuke's. Because, One, It has the name _Sasuke_ on it. Duh.

I fervently took it and held it on my lap, silently asking for Sasuke's permission, then sat down on a high chair at the bar. Then I placed the capo on the right fret and sang the song I wrote a week ago. Becuzee, I was bored. I wasn't expecting Sasuke to be back yet. Although he is fast, but he has to call them first. Muhaha.

[It's titled 'Say it Again by Marie Digby. :D]

_The thing about love  
Is i never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there`s a voice inside my heart that`s got me wondering  
Is this true, i want to hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there`s no end in sight  
The thing about me is that i really want to let you  
Open that door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love_

_And it feels like it`s the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

_When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

"Was that for me?" Sasuke suddenly spoke, his warm breathe concentrated on my left ear. He was beside me all right.

Because I was so startled, I fell, I repeat, FELL from the chair instantly. Fortunately, Sasuke caught me.

"Yeah you liked it?" I said as I stood up. I'm kinda used to my clumsiness. "It's kind of a 30minute song if you asked me. The lyrics just popped out of my brain and I just wrote it and pronto." I giggled. "Sorry I used your guitar."

"I heard you asking for permission."

"And you heard the whole song?" I assumed.

"Every word of it." He smiled.

"Greaaaaat. Now I have more reasons to make your throat burn." I blushed.

He laughed. Followed by soft chuckles at the back.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I bowed my head. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Hi again kiddo." Hidan greeted me with a grin.

"Yo Hidan." I giggled at the sudden informality. Hidan's aura seems to be calming, like a big brother's aura to me.

I heard his bass chuckle after I spoke. "Little sister huh?"

"Yeah." I blushed a bit, hiding my shyness to them.

"Hello dear." I heard a familiar voice of a woman. It sounded like a bell.

I looked at the direction where the voice came and I saw their mother.

I bowed. "Good evening Ms. Tsunade."

"No need for sudden formalities dear. We're not in the school." She walked to us.

"This is my mother for all purposes." He grinned and then scowled when Tsunade smacked him at the back of his head on her description. "And this is Ino."

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." She bowed a bit. I could swear she bowed.

"And this is my Father, of all purposes also, that teaches us the weirdest things we shouldn't know." He chuckled.

I giggled as I saw the white haired guy smack the back of Sasuke's head. "Idiot." He said. "Yo." He held up one hand. I giggled again. "Kakashi's the name, and yes my hair is natural and a big NO that I'm old."

I laughed. "Yes yes, tell me about it Kakashi-san." I pointed at my hair.

Everyone laughed with us. I already felt like they're my family.

"Right!" Ino suddenly blurted. "It's like its safe she knows what we are. Go! Laugh and rejoice!"

"I would never—" I tried to say.

"She knows what she shouldn't tell." Sasuke cut me off as his lips pressed into a hard line..

"Yes, I would never tell anyone—"

"You wouldn't darling, we all know that." Tsunade said as she touched my shoulder.

"Hi Sakura!" I suddenly heard from across the room.

I looked at the direction and I saw Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Hinata." I giggled. I just saw them jump from the tree. Freakingly cute.

"Hello, I'm Naruto!" He held out his hand. And I shook it. "Nice to see you here at our little home."

I choked. "Little?" I breathed.

They all laughed.

"Hello, I'm Neji." Someone said from the back.

I looked across the room. "Sakura." I nodded to him.

"Neji is our newest vegetarian." Sasuke mumbled. "He's having a hard time controlling—"

"I understand. That's okay." I turned to Neji. "Nice meeting you."

He smiled warmly at me. He looked constipated back there. . .

"Sasuke dear, why don't you show her around the house?" Tsunade said. "I'll go cook for her."

"Um, that's not necessary—" My stomach grumbled. I snorted. "What perfect timing" I mumbled.

Everybody laughed.

I blushed. "I am officially changing the subject here." I snorted. I feel comfortable with them around, so what's the point of being shy? "Nice family portrait you got there."

"Thanks." Everybody mumbled. A bass voice said aloud. "Sasuke looks like Clark Kent right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought he was Peter Parker." I rolled my eyes.

"Told you she was special, dobe." Sasuke elbowed Naruto.

"Special imagination that is, teme." Naruto agreed. They all laughed at me again.

"What do I look like? A clown? You always laugh at me." I complained at them.

"Not much kid," Kakashi said. "It's just that, we don't have visitors all the time, let alone a human visitor." He teased.

I smacked my forehead. "Unbelievable."

"Okay, Okay, enough jokes for Sherlock here." Sasuke took my waist. "I'll show her around the house."

Hidan snorted with Naruto. "And you tell us were killjoys."

Everybody(Everybody in my vocabulary means everybody except INO. Get it?) chuckled again.

Sasuke took my hand and walked to the staircase with a smile on his lips.

"Told you they'll like you." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, in a way though." I giggled. "At least I amuse them as much as you guys amuse me."

We were going up the stairs when I saw a large frame with . . . _graduation caps?_

"Graduation caps?" I pointed.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it's kind of a personal family joke. We matriculate a lot."

I looked at it. It was, hideous!!

I shrugged. We walked into a white room with more . . . _glass windows for walls_.

"You love sun huh." I looked at the room.

He laughed. "This is my bedroom—"

"What? No bed?" I was already inside the room.

"Well, I—we—" He paused at the generalization."—don't sleep."

"Never?"

"Ever."

I saw an upright piano and two violins.

"Well, could I use your violin?" I changed the subject. I noticed the dark bags under his soft eyes.

"Why? You know how to play?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna try something, yes I can play a little." I took it and checked if it is tuned. "Nice." I mumbled. The tuning and the violin are very nice.

I started playing _Ave Maria_. It was a little easy piece. When I got to the middle, I heard another violin. Sasuke took the other one. We are playing the duet.

I felt a sudden breeze; I opened my other eye and saw Tsunade and Kakashi looking at us as we played. Their faces solemn and happy for us. I closed my eyes again as we reached the bridge, feeling more breeze. I concluded that they heard us playing.

When we were finished, I let my eyes close for a while, then I sighed. I heard a small applause.

I opened my eyes. I saw Sasuke smiling happily in front of me.

"No one could ever take your place, My Sakura." He said in a soft voice.

I was awestruck at his eyes. They were so sincere and soft as I looked up to them.

I didn't notice a teardrop escaped my right eye.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he wiped it away.

"Nothing." My voice broke. "It's just that, well—" I was trailed off.

He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking about. Well, duh, he can't read my mind.

His eyes soften more if that was possible when he heard me whisper he words I wanted to tell him 5 seconds ago.

"You will _always_ be, my everything."

He leaned down to give me a short kiss. After that, I touched his lips.

"Please, don't let this . . . _die._" I whispered.

"It'll never Sakura. Its life will be like my kind. It will live forever." He breathed. "and ever."

I smiled.

_Sasuke is mine. Forever._

* * *

_"Silence doesn't always tell the truth"_

I'm a WHAT?!

Prom. Uhg. I've always hated balls with gowns or cocktail dresses. Even though I do _like_ clothes, my fashion sense isn't that good and patriotic.

Hinata. I honestly _thought _that I'd like her one hundred and one percent.

But, no, only 99%

Fashion sucks. Period.

**XI – Of Royalty?**

"Shopping?" I groaned sleepily, stretching across my ivory bed. The bed was too soft, that my body actually sunk as it touched its silky surface.

Mornings on your sweetheart's house err, mansion err, palace is nice. It's warmer, cozy and not to mention spacious. I slept on their guest room that's approximately about the size on my condominium unit, only larger. White walls, white bed, white tables with gold patterns. Carpeted floors, feather pillows, feathered beds and more glass walls are the primary decorations of the room. When I look to the right, I see the wall err, window, the whole wall is made of glass! And the white and gold curtain hanging on it.

"Yes. So get up there young lady so I can choose the most perfect dress for ya!" Hinata said cheerfully as she clapped them once with enthusiasm.

I groaned to her eagerness. I'm her life sized Barbie doll now. Where is my liberty here? "Hinata, 5 more minutes." I covered myself with the warmer, morphing into a fetal position and covered my ears.

She sighed loudly, I thought it was of defeat and I smiled to myself, hiding under the outrageously large warmer resting on my body and rejoicing of my stubbornness' triumph. Then to my shock, she pulled the blanket away from me. Then, she pulled my ankle and dropped me to the carpeted floors.

I fell down with a loud "oof!" and "thud!"

"Hah!" Hinata mouthed and then she laughed aloud, hugging her own stomach.

"What? What's with the laughing? Hina~chan?" Naruto suddenly popped out of nowhere. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed when his eyes flickered on my direction.. "Sakura? Did you sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"No." I said. "Hinata pulled my ankle, I fell on the floor." I blew my bangs off my face. "Interesting wake up call though."

With that, Naruto laughed with my favorite person, as he hugged his belly. "Well, because we don't wake up anyone in this house. You're the first ever in history."

"Yeah, congratulations to me," I said sarcastically. I started to get up and then I dusted my white sleeping dress that Tsunade lent me last night.

"Yes, yes, congratulations. Now Sakura, go and dress up. I'll wait for you downstairs in 15minutes." She stopped laughing and then changed into a motherly tone. "In fifteen minutes." She eyed me and then, in a split half second, before I could even frown at her bossiness, she has vanished, just like that.

I groaned loudly as I rolled my eyes.

"Err, Sakura, I better not squabble with Hinata, if she wants something, she'll get it no matter what." Naruto interjected. "Just follow her, and your day would end faster."

"Yeah right. Thanks for the tip." I huffed as I lazily walked to the bathroom.

I heard Naruto chuckle in amusement when I was inside. Was that abruptly uproarious to him? Tss, they are really making fun of me.

"Sakura! If you are not down here in 15seconds! I know you are already done and I foresaw that you are planning to tell Sasuke! He's not here so there's no point!" Hinata shouted again. Her voice was impossibly four octaves higher than normal. I don't know how her voice could be that loud. It sounded petite, delicate and mischievous yesterday. I found her polite too. Well, I guess I suck at initial impressions.

I groaned in irritation. I was ready when she yelled 2 minutes ago. However, I am horrified of what she would do to me after this day. Absolutely, positively horrified.

She wasn't joking that she's gonna make me her life sized Barbie doll. _Nice purpose in life._

"Sakura! 10 seconds!" Hinata shouted. She's treating me like I'm her daughter! Uhg!

"Alright already!" I shouted back. I was mumbling things as I went down the stairs.

"Yeah right, Sakura." Hinata answered. Oops, vampire. Right.

Chagrin washed through me when we went to the lingerie shop beside my favorite shopping area. The Department store.

"Hinata, what are we doing here?" I demanded in a low threatening voice, though I know she wont listen to me. My arm hair stood to the end when I saw Hinata choosing pieces for me. I hissed and approached her. "Hinata. I'm asking you a question."

"We're looking for under wears duh." She said without looking at me, rolling her pearl white eyes in my direction. "Here try this."

Blood washed away from my face as my mouth hanged open. I looked at the, err, lingerie she was holding up. "I—I have lots of lingerie at home and, err, I don't need t—that." I stuttered nervously. I am scared of lingerie. Absolutely scared, horrified, anxious and whatever synonym those words could possibly have. I pointed at the _thing._

She laughed at my reaction to her actions. Then she shrugged. "I'm joking Sakura." She dragged me to the bra section. (I assume you know where we came from.) "We just need a bra that you could use in any gown. I dug through your closet, I found nothing." She said with a tone of frustration as she smoothen her white dress top. "I mean Sakura! How _could_ you dress primitively?! Do you know that that fashion is around, 6 years ago?" She shook her head impatiently at me with her hands clung to her sides. "And you have the nicest skin any human could ever have, yet you waste it just like that! Using too bold colors." She pouted a bit, looking at me from head to toe.

"Because I like it?" I answered with a question. She was talking so fast that I should've paid more attention to her. "Wait, you dug through _my _closet _without_ asking me?! Hinata!" I complained. Not because she dug through my closet, but because she didn't ask me. There's a new thing out in the market people. It's called, 'asking for permission!'

"Don't worry, I locked your door before I left." She answered, obviously trying to irritate me. My frown deepened. She let out a laugh.

"Alright, Sorry. I was just so curious about your wardrobe." She was holding three bras now as she walked and talked. "Hey try this on." She held it all out to me and pushed me to the fitting room.

A few light years passed, _-eye roll- _Hinata finally decided on a white bra, which I'm not going to define because, its pretty much white and strapless and backless. And its made of some stuff, err, I dunno what's it called. Oh, I just defined it. Whatever.

Hinata grinned sheepishly at me after I told her I have no money to pay for that _thing_. She took a rectangular black card and fanned herself with it, though it's not that necessary.

"Let me guess." I scowled while glaring at the rectangular 'thing' she's holding up. "That's Sasuke's credit card." I remembered our conversation. Funny, I remember everything he says if I pay attention.

"Nope. Wrong." She grinned ear to ear. "It's yours. Connected to Sasuke's bank account." She stopped fanning it, as she was grinning mockingly at me, and handed it to the cashier woman.

My first reaction was 'oh okay.' It was mine and all, so they don't have to pay for it. No more protesting, I could pay the bank bills a few days after . . .

_Connected to Sasuke's bank account. _My second reaction was horror.

"Hinata! That's Sasuke's money!!" I reached for it, trying to fight Hinata's strength, which I know I would not win over, thank you very much.

"Oops! Too late!" She grinned wider, if that's even possible.

I groaned. She already swiped the card on the cash register. Perfect.

And then I thought hell wasn't over, after a few meter's walk and we went to a shoe shop and bought a 500-dollar pair of shoes that has 3 inched heels. She complained about my height so she chose that, and it was unbelievably comfortable on my feet so I didn't mind. I was just furious about the credit card that suddenly weight 10 pounds on my back pocket. I took it from Hinata to avoid any more _unnecessary_ purchases. We walked to the parking lot and then she stuck the _things_ behind her 911 Turbo.

"What? The torture is over? No forcing Sakura to buy anymore outrageously expensive and unnecessary stuff?" I grimaced sarcastically. The shopping torture was on top of my list though. For now, I was just happy that we're on the road now and not on those tiled floors and those glass walls that portray what the shops sell on that hideous place. I am never going to that place with Hinata alone ever again.

"Nah, we're going home. I made a dress principally for you. I do hope I did get your measurements right. Sasuke gave me a bad picture—" She trailed off, a small frown stretched across her marbled face.

"You get measurements by pictures?" I gasped. Are their eyes that accurate?

"Yeah, I'm used to measuring that I don't have to use any kind of material. I just look at the client and viola." She smiled in pleasure. She really loves _fashion_ the way I despise it now that she showed me how hideous a shopping spree is with her pushing and pulling and yelling at you all the time.

The drive was short. Thanks to Hinata's outrageous driving. It was as if I rode the roller coaster for 30 straight minutes.

"Hinata, please, what did you do to her?" I heard Sasuke complain softly but sternly to his sister. He was carrying me to the living room, bridal style. As my skin touched the silk surface of the sofa, I managed to loosen up because I was pretty sure that I'm meters away from Hinata's car now. "I mean look at her! She's so pale as paper. No, she's just as pale as everyone else in this room!"

"I said I'm sorry okay? I didn't expect she would freak out at that speed." Hinata said defensively, I couldn't open my eyes to see their expressions though. I was so dizzy that my head is spinning uncontrollably. I felt like I was going to faint any instant. She was much worse than Sasuke. I groaned in pain.

"Sakura, take this." A new voice ordered. I suddenly realized it was Kakashi, performing his duty over me. "It'll ease up in 5 minutes. Some patience needed though. We don't want you to be hurting"

I nodded weakly, still eyes closed, pursing my lips as another pain stung through my head.

"Hinata that was very irresponsible." Tsunade scolded rigidly to her adopted daughter. "Sasuke did tell you that Sakura likes speed. But your definition of speed is not coherent as ours." I could have really sworn I felt that she shook her head.

Hidan laughed. "Oooh, Hina~chan's in danger."

"Shut up Hidan." Tsunade in her rigid-principal voice ordered him. I peeked at them with my right eye.

"Tee-Hee." I heard Hinata tease her as she immaturely stuck her tongue out. They should be mature off all people I know. They've been alive for centuries now!

I opened my eyes and the first pair of eyes I saw was Sasuke's.

"Saki?" He crooned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, didn't know Hinata's such a child." I snorted to a laugh, earning a glare from Hinata.

"She never matures." Naruto nodded, agreeing with my assessment on Hinata's behavior.

"Nor do you." Hinata stuck her tongue to Naruto.

"I was screaming for you to slow down, but you never listened to me." I accused her, earning her a glare from everyone except Ino, Naruto and Hidan.

I noticed the look Naruto is giving to Hinata, and then I noticed her looks and stolen glances for him. I guess they were together now though. I managed to tease Naruto despite of the intolerable pain I feel in my head.

"Naruto, are you sure you didn't control Hinata's feelings for you?" I mumbled and the Hidan laughed hard. Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits, Sasuke sighed in relief that I could joke around again, Kakashi chuckled, Hinata rolled her eyes, a smile evident on her lips and Tsunade grinned.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Naruto shook away the joke. Staring at Hinata even more.

"Whatever." I giggled softly and then winced a bit.

"Saki?" Sasuke called out in his soft and soothing voice.

"I'm fine." I touched his hand that is on my forehead, trying to use his abnormal drop of temperature to ease the pain, which is actually working, and grinned at him. "The medicine's working though. That one barely stung. It's fading away now."

He exhaled in relief.

"Well Sak? Aren't you gonna stand up at that couch and let's get this show started!" Hinata said in excitement. I gaped, horrified.

Naruto smugly stared at me. Sasuke glared at Naruto, Kakashi smacked him at the back of his head, and Hidan was laughing again as the blood from my face betrayed me and drained away.

"Not a nice idea Naruto." Hinata said through her teeth. She knew what he did.

"Fine."

"Now, who's up for a fashion show?"

Then, everybody laughed again. Guess Hinata didn't need Naruto's assistance.

"What the—"

I gaped at Hinata's closet. It was almost twice the size of her room. She was dancing in the middle and then I heard her giggle to me.

I looked at her in open shock.

"I know. Too large." She giggled. "Now, let's go to that corner and get your pretty dress. Shall we?"

She fervently pulled me to upper left hand of the colossal walk-in closet. Her long hair swayed with the breeze she did and then, I never thought I was shocked enough; the sight actually blew me away.

The area filled with priceless and original party dresses stood before my frozen body. I stared at one particular dress that stood out of the hundreds of the same specie, hugging a mannequin perfectly, calling out to me.

"Yep, That's it." She said, grinning at the corner of my eye.

The dress was utterly _gorgeous._ Its base color was silk white, shining like vampire skins under the warm and comforting heat of the sun. It had elegant black embroidery on it that hugs every bare surface of the gown. The front area exposed the knees a bit and then the back part slowly lengthens from the shortest and then lengthens as the area goes to the back, what they call a C-cut? It had a transparent black cloth worn over the shoulders with the matching black embroidery on its edges. Then an elbow length black silk gloves. It was a tube top, and a black diamond necklace that seems like it was just made for the said dress.

"Pretty huh." She said, smugly.

I nodded. "Did Sasuke already see this?"

"No." Her voice brightened, obviously enjoying herself. "I was trying my hardest not to think of the dress. So, when he sees you wearing it, he'll get the full impact."

"I'm wearing this?" I asked, pointing to the dress, my mouth hanging open.

"Well, I'm making a mask for that. It _will_ be a masked ball. I foresaw it, mom loves old-fashioned parties." She said, still smug, arms folded across her chest. "Would you like to try it on? I've been dying to see how it looks on you."

I nodded helplessly, she looked so happy that I didn't want to spoil the moment at all. And I did want, in a tiny corner of my mind, to try on the priceless dress.

"Great!" She swiftly faded from my sight and in a few seconds, I was undressed and dressed in approximately 15seconds or less. I just saw her again when she placed the necklace on me. She grinned in utter joy. "I'm a genius." She said to herself. "You wanna see? You'll be blown away."

She held my now bare shoulders and faced me to the full body length mirror at the upper right corner of the room.

I gasped.

The dress fit me perfectly, thanks to Hinata's accurate 'stares' at the bad picture that Sasuke gave her.

"Pretty." I mumbled.

"I'm undoubtedly the best fashion designer in the whole universe!" Hinata squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Sherlock?" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, crap! Sasuke you've got perfect timing!" Hinata hastily ran to me, unzipped everything, and dressed me in 2 minutes. "Do not think of how it looked on you. Bury it inside you thoughts NOW!" She said nervously.

"Err, Sasuke doesn't hear my thoughts." I reminded her.

"Right." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Saki? I'm going out to hunt. Will you avoid any kind of foolishness for a few hours?"

I rolled my eyes at him when I saw him standing boyishly at the door. He was leaning against the left side of it, arms crossed.

He chuckled at me in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes. Hinata. Don't you ever think of trying it." He glared at her. "Take care of my heart," He turned to me in a soft expression. "I've left it with you."

I smiled at him.

"Darn it." He grinned and then in the blink of an eye, he's in front of me and cupping my face. I stared at his crimson red eyes. His lips touched mine in a brief moment. "Can't help it." He smiled at me again. "See you in a few. I hope to see you in one piece." He eyed Hinata again as she rolled her pearl white eyes.

I giggled. "Hopefully." Nodding a few times, I held Hinata's arm.

Hinata then told me about their life. The urge of thirst, the amazing speed that she absolutely loved and more. She also told me that when you become a vampire, some forget their human memories while others see it more clearly then before.

"I remembered when I first saw Sasuke and his mate before," She trailed off as she stared at my hair. "Ironically, she has the same hair as yours, and also a human by that time."

"Wha—really?"

"Yeah, shocking actually. That would really explain the reincarnation theory of the humans." She stated as we walk through their rose garden. As I walked, I was avoiding the thorns to avoid any kind of cuts. "They called her, Princess Rosette, her hair was, wait, 2 shades darker if my memory is as accurate as Sasuke's. And also, they treat her as of royalty above anything you could ever imagine." She fiddled her dress. "Kakashi said she would be the next Heiress of the Volturi when she reached 18. Unfortunately she died."

"She died? How?"

"Akatsuki." She grimaced. "They were envious of The Rosette Clan for their undisputed power and unbelievable talent, they killed them and then they reign in the throne. Really scary though, for us vampires. They have the Class A abilities, almost next to the Rosette's S."

"They killed her, because she was the next queen, having the first ever Class X talent. She has every ability in our world to manipulate. When she touches a person, and then decides to copy their ability, she'll have them in no time. Scary, yes, good thing these ones were reincarnations, same points of views in life, same looks, same everything and . . ." she trailed of to look at me and then her face changed into a horrified expression. "Neji!!" She screeched in panic.

"What is it sis?" Neji suddenly popped from the door, switching glances between my utterly confused looks and Hinata's panic-stricken face.

"Look at Sakura's past, now."

"Sis, I . . ." Neji stared at me worriedly. "Did that already."

She glared at him, "Well, make yourself useful and tell me what did you see—" She paused, "You saw her future?!"

Neji nodded, "I guess, abilities that make use of touch, works on her, she can only repel radio actives, the ones that are used by mind."

He stood there, horrified, and then he eyed me and then did something unexpected.

He kneeled before me.

"So help us God." Hinata mumbled.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

_`Such a surprise.`_

Neji kneeled before me, the ever-bubbly Hinata was panicking, and I was confused. Horror and comfort washed through Hinata at the same time I suppose.

* * *

**XII – Queen Rosette.**

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Tsunade and the others were now visible at the mahogany double door separating Hinata's bedroom and her closet. "Did you see anything hazardous?"

"No. Neji did." She said, still staring at me.

"Neji?" Kakashi eyed him and then at the same second, his face changed from a concerned one into shock. "Is Sakura? Sasuke's?"

"La tua cantante." I whispered. "I knew it; I am his La Tua Cantante."

"You knew that?" Hinata gasped.

"From a book." I looked at her, horrified.

"No! All of those books were burned into ashes! No single copy ever remained!" Tsunade said panicky, her blond hair dancing through the atmosphere as her head waves from side to side.

"I have a copy," I mumbled.

"We have to go there, now." Kakashi said. "Hinata—"

"I'm done with the note, let's go."

Naruto carried me bridal style, and when we were leaping through the roofs, I saw Sasuke's silhouette through the blurred visions flooding my jade eyes.

"I knew it." I heard him say. "No, we'll hide her, anything to protect her. We NEED to hide her." His voice was calm, yet frustration and worry was evident in his tone. "If the Voltu—Akatsuki will know about her, alive and well. They'll come for her. She can't die! I can't loose her again. Never, in my entire existence will I ever return to _that._"

They stepped on my porch, and Naruto put me down slowly and bowed down to me slightly. I put on my apologetic face. "You don't have to say sorry, It's my fault." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

What was happening? Why are they panicking like this? I am the girl they've been looking for right? So why?

"Here's the book." I handed it to them, hands shaking.

"It is. Sasuke, look." Tsunade handed it to him.

"That's you?" I asked.

"Yes, I was the Emperor before, the heir. It should've been my brother, Itachi, a member of Akatsuki, but they saw his inability to rule. So they chose me." He gritted his teeth. "They killed the sole family before. I had the doubt that it was you, because of the locket you gave me. That was a hand down of the family 3000 years ago, ever since Archangel Uriel created the first family of vampires. He made that necklace and whoever Daughter of the Rosette that the necklace would allow her to wear it, she would be the next, now, and it chose you."

"Sasuke, she'll be safe, they don't know yet." Hinata said in relief. "I can't see when will though, someone's blocking my sight." She gritted her teeth, "Kakuzu and his pesky shield."

"Hinata, we need to get the exact time." Ino spoke for the first time.

"We can't, Kakuzu, my previous partner is covering them from us and any other coven." Hidan snarled, he was a member of a royal coven, he once told me, but he refused to tell me about them.

"No, they don't know yet." Hinata confirmed.

Everybody relaxed, including Sasuke, he went through Hinata's sight and he knew she was sure.

"What's happening?" I asked, voice still shaken.

"Well, Sakura, here's the deal." Hinata started, "Neji saw that you're Rosette, the girl I told you about. Huh, Sasuke, you've fallen for the same girl twice, you're one hell of a loyal partner." She snorted as Sasuke smirked. "Letter A, if you became a vampire, and got that Class X ability, well, you'll be the most powerful ruler of all, and we can punch the Akatsuki right in the face, literally." Her eyes glittered, as if she'd love to do that. "Letter B, if the Akatsuki knew about you, they'll send men to assassinate you before Sasuke could even turn you into a vampire, which is one hell of an experience, painful, like you're a charcoal briquette, and it'll last for a few days."

"Hinata—"

Tsunade held up one finger to Sasuke, signaling him to shut up, "She needs to know this Sasuke, and it is her right, you can't take that away from her."

Sasuke pressed his lips into a hard line.

"They'll kill you, if they knew, that's the scary part, and Sasuke might die too, we can't wait for another 500 years after your reincarnation for Sasuke to be born again, Akatsuki will gain much more power than ever before, and I'll lose a shopping partner and a piano composer too." She snorted as she took a vase and looked at it. "Seriously, I—"

The vase dropped with a sharp 'BANG!' that made all of us flinch.

"Werewolf." She mumbled.

"What? Werewolf?" Ino asked in shock.

"I'm not sure, a week after today, I can't see what will happen a week after today." She grimaced. "I'm looking for several possible futures so I could warn her." She sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I guess they're sprouting again, now that we're here."

"We have our boundaries and rules. We shall not break the treaty." Kakashi suddenly spoke, his fingers tracing a small box on my coffee table. "She is our Queen Sasuke; I bet you have her necklace? Because here's the box." He mumbled raising my brown box and then with a small 'thud' as he dropped the box, the wood groaned and then there it stood a silver, pink and gold box is lying there on the floor.

"Let's settle this in the morning." Sasuke mumbled as he felt me put my weight on him, I was sleepy for sure, and yet I was fighting my eyelids to stay open. Sasuke carried me softly and placed me on my bed and then he whispered. "I'll stay here to protect her." And he kissed my forehead and then I saw him sit on the couch beside my terrace to look at the stars.

"Okay, sleep well your Majesty." Tsunade bowed slightly, I would've protested if I weren't so drained. I closed my eyes mumbling a good night to my Sasuke and in a few seconds, I was out.

Morning.

The sun flooded my bedroom and I heard the peaceful breeze whispering me a good morning. Although it wasn't exactly one. I fully remember what happened last night, that I was of royalty. Funny, because I thought I was just a plain nerd student trying to fit in into a world of the affluent personalities. Now, I was the Queen of the most dangerous predators, as Sasuke said, ever existed in this ball of earth.

I stretched my body because I felt so stiff, I looked to my right and I didn't see Sasuke at the couch anymore, and then, I saw my wall clock, it read 2:45.

I suddenly stood up, and then I was relieved when I saw Sasuke standing beside me, holding up a tray of food. My stomach grumbled.

"Brunch for the Queen?" Sasuke smiled.

"Uhg, How long have I slept? I feel so stiff, enough with the formality though." I complained, I was still plain old Sakura without the fancies.

"13 hours." He whispered. "You slept around 1am. Here." He placed the tray on my lap and sat me up properly. "Eat."

So I tried to talk to him and take that remorseful glint in his eyes that scared me. I told him about the hideous shopping spree Hinata and I had, and earned a chuckle from him. I discovered I have a fever, because Sasuke found me hotter than natural.

I was sick for a week; he stayed at my side almost all of the time trying to get my fever down and went home to take a bath and change. Tsunade brought me tons of fruits, and I dutifully ate almost all of them every afternoon.

I was intrigued of Akatsuki, and why Sasuke's family is scared of them. They were so strong and their skin is impenetrable, fast and talented. And when they hear the groups name, they go stiff, if that's even possible.

I wasn't worried about the pain I'll go through if Sasuke will change me, pain is nothing compared to what might happen to my newly found family. I fell madly inlove with Sasuke's family that I would take their place if they would be sentenced to death.

"Hinata told me to leave in a few hours, because the werewolf will be in this building today." Sasuke snarled, but I ignored it. "But I've decided that it's not really the time to leave you when you're still not well."

I sighed, of course I knew about the werewolves and all, but still I'm intrigued on what will they look like.

My doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's Temari," I stood up.

"I'll get it." He stopped me when I gestured a movement.

I ignored him and then stood up and walked to the door, he was following me dutifully a few inches behind my back, with his hand clenched. What's wrong with him?

I opened the door and I saw 2 familiar red heads standing on the opposite side of my door.

"Gaara?"

* * *

**That's all folks :)**

**Gaara'sGothicChick: **I practically ran out of time to write. school is killin me. If I do get ample time, I'll continue this :)

**Thanks to those who supported this story..**

**Note: The story Ideas will come up in a few days. :)**

**Hisame~chan  
**


End file.
